Model Behavior
by Princess Ashley aka MO
Summary: UY CHAPTER 11 UP! Usagi has just become the IT girl, she has contracts with teen magazine and others, but now she finds herself doubting everything she knows. We all know how the press can stretch things. Can Usagi take the things they say about her?
1. Tryouts

Model Behavior By: Princess Ashley  
  
My first Yaten/Usagi fic. Hope ya'll like it, thanks to Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos for giving me the motivation to write a Yaten/Usagi fic. Thanks a lot. *winks * Anywho, I'll give ya'll the summary now.  
  
Summary: Usagi tries out to be a model, and she gets famous, as famous as the Three Lights! She's got a contract with Teen Magazine, and YM. Everything is going great, but now everyone is treating her like a celebrity, and lets face it, when your friends turn into slaves, you know something has to change. Now the only person she can talk to without being waited on, is the other model, Yaten Kou. But how can you talk to someone as stuck up as him? Will she eat through and find the sentimental and considerate Yaten inside him? Obviously, a Yaten/Usagi fic. I might throw in a few more unusual couples. Thanks ya'll!  
  
Chapter 1: Try-outs  
  
Usagi looked at her wardrobe, nothing but all last year's styles. She desperately wanted some new clothes, but her parents kept saying that she had to get the money on her own, and that they were tired of loaning her so much money just so she could spend it on video games. She sighed.  
  
"Guess I won't be going out today. Everyone will laugh at me with nothing but these old things to wear." She sat on the pink comforter with the white bunnies sprinkled on top and turned on the TV. *Commercial, commercial, commercial.why isn't there anything good on? * She stopped on one channel and turned over on her bed. *Sheesh, nothing to wear, nothing to watch, what else can go wrong on a day like this? * It was hardly what most would call a bad day. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping, everyone on the sidewalks gossiped between themselves, loudly hoping all the other people could hear them and get interested as well.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang. She picked it up after the tenth ring; someone obviously wanted to talk to her really bad. "Hello?"  
  
"Odango?"  
  
It was Seiya. JUST whom she wanted to talk to at this moment.  
  
"What's up, Seiya?" She asked, politely as possible, trying to not think about what happened the other night when she still had no reply from Mamoru.  
  
"Nothing much; are you coming out today? I mean, if you're still in the house on a day like this, something has defiantly got to be wrong. You're usually out bothering some of you friends on a day like this." He chuckled at his own joke. Usagi smiled a bit; at least someone knew how to brighten her day.  
  
"So, what are you doing today? Besides observing my daily habits?" She said, rather cheerily, trying to get him off her back about not being on the bright side.  
  
"Well, the guys and I are going to the studio, Mr. Katori wants to record our latest songs so we can get another album out. Something about surprising the fans with some never before heard songs at our next concert." He said.  
  
"Well, you can bet I'll be there to listen." She giggled when she could just see him smiling on the other line.  
  
"Well," He chuckled. "I gotta go, Yaten is getting angry. Bye Odango!" She could hear Yaten squealing at him in the background.  
  
"Seeya Seiya." She hung up, and then looked at the TV again.  
  
An interesting commercial came on. It a bunch of teenage models coming out, showing off the latest clothes. One came out in a summer dress that Usagi could die for. She sighed deeply, wondering what it would be like to be a model, having all the best clothes, never having ONE boring outfit on, having people adore you, wanting to be you, you getting your picture all over teen magazines and signing autographs. *Oh I envy those Star Lights. * She thought, and daydreamed at the TV screen as the captions came on.  
  
/ Models, beautiful and fashionable. Ever think about what it could be like if you were a model? /  
  
Usagi jumped. *Oh my gosh, is this real!? *  
  
/Yes, it's real ladies. /  
  
Usagi sweatdropped.  
  
/ You could have REAL potential, that's why we are holding try-outs right here in Tokyo. That means that you could be the next 'IT' girl or guy! Come and see if you have the potential to be a model. Try-outs are to be held at Cherry Blossom Park on Thursday. Register when you appear. First come first serve. /  
  
Usagi yelped and screaming in joy. "Oh, this could be my big chance! I am so going to make it this time! I'm NOT going to klutz out, I'm going to be a graceful beauty, and not even that psycho Rei is going to stop me."  
  
She quickly put some books on top of her head, and started to walk around the room, as gracefully as she could. Of course, they fell off a few times, but she wouldn't get mad, *Not me! * Nope, she just kept on trying, and soon, she could walk down the stairs and up again without tripping or falling the whole way. She twirled around, keeping the books on her head, knowing that as a model, the people should be able to see the whole outfit, and she tried as many poses as she could come up with, the books stayed on her head.  
  
All the while, her parents were curious, seeing their daughter waltzing around the house, without so much as a trip, Shingo just stood there stupefied. Usagi smiled at them all, blew a kiss, then took the books off, and decided she wanted to loose some weight before try-outs. She ran through the park, defining paces, switching constantly from faster to slower to medium and so on, then when she felt she had enough, she came back to the house, her gym clothes and brow sweaty from the exercise of over 6 hours, a few rest breaks in between. She hadn't see much or spoken to the scouts or the lights in three days, except for their brief encounters at school, but they were mostly busy with their own lives anyways.  
  
She did the same thing everyday till day of the try-outs. Then she could find one suitable outfit to wear, and then she hurried off to the try-outs. There was a long line of people from school, plenty of whom she recognized. Then she heard her name called. "Hey Usagi!"  
  
Usagi to see Naru and Minako hurrying towards her. She smiled, knowing very well that anywhere there was try-outs for modeling, Minako would be there.  
  
"Hey, you're trying out to? That's awesome! We'll be competing with each other!" Minako squealed, and she and Usagi were getting all giddy. "Yep, I've been training, so has Naru, have you Usagi?" She asked.  
  
Usagi nodded happily, "Of course! I saw the commercial and I totally went at it. This is so exciting!" She exclaimed.  
  
All three of them signed up, and then were taken into the back room to get into their modeling clothes that were laid out for them. Usagi noticed how many other girls were there, and knowing that there were only going to be five people picked from all of them. She suddenly noticed how little a chance she had against the rest of Tokyo, but she had practiced, and for that she felt confident. She only wished that Minako and Naru could win as well so they could all be models together. She smiled as she saw them get into their clothes.  
  
Minako wore the casual collection of a pink, yellow and many other bright colored tight striped blouse, with a hot pink bandana, and a pair of long knee length jean shorts, making her look really sporty. Her shoes were light pink tennis-shoe/clogs. Her make-up was golden glitter above her eyes, making them sparkle when she laughed. She loved them. "Oh! I'm going to see if I can keep this outfit even if I don't win!" She squealed, posing with her outfit on in front of the mirror in the dressing room they were in.  
  
Naru wore the fall fashion collection of a long tan trench coat, a pair of tan knee boots, a long Indian style skirt, and a red and hot pink clashing blouse. Her make-up was simply red eye glitter above her eyes. She was excited with it. She danced around the room with it, taking every possible pose she could think of.  
  
Usagi smiled as she looked at her own outfit. She was wearing the mysterious collection of a dark blue jean jacket; a back T-shirt with the silver sparkles cascading around the cursive silver letters, Goddess. Her jeans made her look tall and slim, her legs were perfectly outlined, and they to were dark blue, with black thick-heeled boots with lots of silver sparkles on them. Her make-up had black eyeliner, making her eyes look darker, and black shadow eye make up coming out of her eyes to her eyebrows, she looked like a goddess, alright. She smiled, hoping she would win, and no doubt, she wanted to keep this outfit, a good mysterious aura she would create when she walked around, graceful as a cat, she knew she would stand a chance now. "This is going to be one good day, win or lose, at least we got to show off these great clothes!" She squealed.  
  
They waited patiently for their names to be called as they lined up behind the other girls, as each girl was called, they walked out onto the walking stage, showing off their clothes. Usagi looked out into the crowd that was gathered around. She was surprised to find that all the inners, excluding Minako and herself, was there, as were the outers, and then, most shocking, the Starlights. She smiled and whispered to the two, "Hey, guess who came to see us."  
  
Minako looked to all the others that were there. "Oh my gosh! Yaten is here! He must have heard I was here and decided to cheer me on!" She sighed dreamily. "I knew he cared about me."  
  
Usagi and Naru snickered as they looked at the silver haired starlight, in which was taping his foot impatiently, as if he was dragged to watch this, Taiki was talking with Ami, and Seiya was watching the stage intently. She suddenly had the idea that someone had told him she would be there, and she smiled at the antics of the black haired starlight. She knew he had a crush on her.  
  
Before they knew it, Minako was next. "And here is Aino Minako, wearing this week's 'casual' collection." Minako shivered with excitement as she walked to the walking stage after the other girl, who was still posing her last bit before she turned to go back to the dressing room to wait. Minako twirled and sent beautiful smiles towards all the men, particularly Yaten Kou, who shivered with disgust, which Minako mistakenly took as delight. She smiled again and kept on walking.  
  
"Next we have Miss Hukiro Naru (sorry, don't remember her last name in Japanese. ^_^) wearing our fall fashion collection." Naru hesitantly walked out, but then, regaining confidence, threw smiled after smile at Umino, who had gotten up the guts to come to the fashion show. Naru smiled at him, and then gave Minako thumbs up as Minako walked back to the dressing room. "Good job." She whispered to her.  
  
"Thanks." Minako whispered back.  
  
"And now, Miss Tsukino Usagi wearing our 'mysterious' collection." Usagi walked gracefully out to the floor and as she walked, she took mysterious sways in her strides, getting a bunch of catcalls from the men, and a bunch of glares to the men who had done so from Seiya. She smiled and kept walked, twirling around, and catlike strides, and then turned at the end of the walkway, winking at the men, then turned as they started to get aroused. She could hear Seiya telling them off from behind her back, and she smirked, slapping hands with Naru as they both walked back to the dressing room. Haruka was steamed at seeing how many looks her princess was getting form all the hormonal men.  
  
Usagi laughed a bit, and then turned one last wink to her hotheaded friend before disappearing through the curtain, hearing all the disappointed remarks from the men. *I love this job. * She smiled, and walked back to where Minako and Naru were waiting.  
  
Minako squeaked with excitement. "Did you see the way Yaten-kun was looking at me? I swear he was going to faint I was so beautiful!" She fell over onto a chair and sighed deeply, thinking of the annoying starlight.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
They waited a long while before they saw the last of the guys and girls come in, yep, you gotta have guy models as well. Then the announcer came on.  
  
"Well, well, well, we had a great number of ladies and gentlemen come to see if they had what it takes to be a model, best we've ever had. The hardest choice yet, but we have the five young ladies and five gentlemen that are going to be the new models, and of them, we will pick the next 'IT' girl and 'IT' guy. Envelop please."  
  
Minako and Naru squeezed Usagi's hands in the eagerness of the moment. Usagi squeezed theirs back as well. They waited as the announcer cleared her throat. "And the first new lady model we have is.Yvonne Turkusi." They saw a girl from their class squeal in delight as she shakily walked out on to the stage, bowed, and waited for the next to be called.  
  
"The first new gentleman model, we have.Rejin Batavia!" They saw the gorgeous man walk to the stage and bow and wave to his friends, standing beside Yvonne, who he smiled at as well.  
  
"The second new lady model..Hukiro Naru!" They heard cheers and Umino yelling his congratulations and Usagi and Minako hugged Naru and she walked to the stage, bowed, and then looked back at them, practically glowing. They smiled at her, she deserved it.  
  
"The second new gentleman model.Hugo Leerier!" They heard a bunch of cheers for him, he was a gorgeous boy with light brown hair who smiled casually at his friends, and stood beside Naru, whom he smiled at as well, and she smiled back.  
  
"And now, another new lady model. Miss Babe Levitz!" The girl was also from their class, she smiled at Usagi and Minako, who granted her congrats before she went to the stage.  
  
"Another young gentleman.Nick Oriento!" He smiled at everyone, winking at Usagi once, making her blush a bit, and then walked to the stage, looking very proud of himself, and smiling at the crowd, ignoring the glares from Haruka and Seiya he was getting from winking at Usagi.  
  
"Another lady model.. Miss Aino Minako!" Usagi hugged Minako tightly as she walked to the stage, winking at Yaten, and smiling, glowing at the scouts, the outers, and the starlights.  
  
"Our next gentleman model.. Ken Atari!" She smiled at him as he walked to the stage; he was defiantly a very good-looking young man.  
  
"And now, for the new 'IT' girl for the Teen Magazine, and defiantly more than one magazine, the new in looker for this generation.. Miss Tsukino Usagi!!!" There were cheers, there was noise of every sort, and the whole town had chosen Usagi as their IT girl. She froze, *I'm the IT girl! Oh my god!!!!!!! * She walked to the floor, and looked at the others, they were starring at her, adoration on the town's eyes. Everyone was yelling and shouting and congratulating her. She grasped her chest, and she smiled as best she could to them. She could see a tear come from her eyes, she saw her mother and father, and Shingo was even there with all his friends from school, and the while, Shingo was shouting, "That's my sister! That's my sister! The new IT girl!" She smiled at him, and her mother nodded at her, and her father was telling off all the men that were looking at her. The town looking at her adoringly. She smiled, and Minako and Naru took off from their spots to hug her tightly.  
  
Usagi walked to the other side of the stage, to stand at the tip of the stage, and she waved to everyone.  
  
When everyone had calmed down, the announcer had taken the next name from the envelope. "And here is the new IT guy, well no surprise here.. Kou Yaten!!!!"  
  
Cheers erupted from the crowd as the silver haired senshi walked to the stage and climbed up, to stand on the other side of the stage, where the town could see him. He simply nodded. Usagi thought for a minute. *But he didn't try out. *  
  
The girl beside her, Yvonne, whispered something to her. "He couldn't try out in public, they held a private audition for him to go for it. He always wins, but he's the best, naturally." She said to her, and smiled at her. "Congratulations, IT girl." She said.  
  
Usagi smiled at her, "Thanks, congratulations to you to." She said, and then looked at Yaten, who didn't even have a smile on his face. She frowned. *What a stuck up know-it-all. * She thought.  
  
  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Well, whaddya think? Review, and I'll continue.  
  
~PA 


	2. The IT girl

Model Behavior By: Princess Ashley  
  
Great! I love you all. Thanks a lot for all your encouragement. Thank you's and comments coming up! ^_^  
  
Drive Me Mercury: Love ur name! Here's your next chapter, hope ya like it, took me a while to write, so you had better! ^_^ j/k  
  
MarsMoonStar: Havent' you reviewed one of my stories before? I could have sworn. I recognize the name. Anywho, thanks for reviewing, I hope you enjoy it!  
  
__________: Dude, you people need to give me a name so I can give you some credit. Anyways, yeah, I like Seiya/Usa to, but I think this is a whole lot more original.  
  
Moon: I'm hurryin, I'm hurryin.  
  
Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos: Well, thanks. I did read that one fic, The Heist, sounds good so far. I love the plot. And thanks a lot for putting me on the favorite authors list, ^_^.  
  
Usagi Princess: I know you from somewhere. Hmmm.let me think..hehe, j/k. And stop using my name girl! I swear, that's the last time I let you know what my nickname is. ^_^ Ryan says hello to Neil. Little brat stole my Hershey bar, but don't worry, I got it back. ^_^ Don't worry, I'll mail ya. Call me!  
  
Celestial Nymph: Thanks, I love making my readers happy. Don't worry. I'm putting up a new chapter to Silver and Rubies in a minute, just let me write the thank yous and crap and I'll put it up. ^_^  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The IT girl  
  
After the competition, Usagi was called back with all the other new models, Yaten included. He sat away from everyone else, except Minako, who had chosen a seat that was right next to him. They still had their competition clothes on. Usagi sat with Naru and Yvonne, whom they had made friends with. She seemed to be really nice, and they learned that her mother had shoved her in almost every beauty pageant in the city since she was seven years old, and every man's eye had been on her.  
  
Usagi smiled as the president of the competition came to the middle of the room and smiled at all of her new clients.  
  
"Now, I would like to welcome you all. And some I have seen before, welcome back." She looked pointedly at Yaten, who smirked at her and nodded. Apparently he had been the IT guy before.  
  
"I am Anya Yukito, president of the Gemini Models, the best modeling organization for six years running. Every year we triumph against all the other modeling companies, we make a lot of money with the models and they make a lot of money for us. We always come out with the best fashions, and come with the best models to show them off. I hope you are the next winners that we can count on the win this year again. Now, there are a few things I would like to remind you of. Of course you realize the pressures of being a model. There will be many magazine signings and many, many fans parading you when you get back to school. Mr. Kou has seen the lot of it, being both a model and a music artist." She nodded to him again, " But I must remind you, we have rules to go by. You are required to get good grades at school, if for any reason there is a conflict, you will be taken out of your position as a model."  
  
Minako looked helplessly at Usagi, who returned her look, but she was confident that she could raise her grades to meet the criteria required. She, Minako, Naru, and Yvonne silently made a meeting after this to talk about it.  
  
"And of course, our two IT guy and girl will get the height of it. But you are in this spot for a reason. You will have to get used to being copied, and many people will want to copy you. Many people are already copying you. Tomorrow is Friday, you will see people wearing your same hairstyle, get used to it. 'Tis the life of a model." She smiled at Usagi, who was looking nervously at the other people. That one boy, Nick Oriento, he was looking at her in a peculiar way. His eyes were full of lust, and she really felt uncomfortable under his gaze, despite how gorgeous he was.  
  
Yvonne glared at Nick and smiled at Usagi. She smiled back, and then turned back to the woman.  
  
"You may keep the contest clothes, they were just testers anyways. And lord knows, the crowd loved you in those clothes. Now, the photo shoots are going to be different for each of you, though most of the time, the IT girl and IT guy are going to be together.  
  
"Fair warning to you two, people are going to start to get the impression that you two are together. Now, don't take it personal. It's all for the cause anyways. It's not true; you are just getting pictures made together. Settled?"  
  
Yaten and Usagi nodded, looking at each other, disgusted at the fact that they could be mistaken for a couple.  
  
"Okay, here are your schedules, and changes in it, you will be notified by phone, and if you have any questions, give me a call, the number is on the sheet."  
  
***  
  
After everyone had left, Yvonne, Naru, Usagi, and Minako met off to the side to talk things over.  
  
"I can't believe this is actually happening. People are actually want to be us!! Do you know the impact of the situation!? I can't till school! I can get practically any guy I want now!" Minako squeaked, of course, she was going to go after Yaten first. "Oh my gosh, Usagi. I wish I could get pictures taken with Yaten and have people think we were a couple!"  
  
"I'd gladly switch places if you want to." Usagi suggested.  
  
"No, you got picked, I'll just sit here and watch the ducks swim in the pond." She pouted. "It must feel really great to be the IT girl. Everyone it going to be asking for your autograph Usagi! And ours as well, just not as many." Minako said, and she sat underneath the cheery blossom tree.  
  
"Yeah, but we just lost a lot of our freedom. No pigging out anymore. We've got to watch our weight, and we've got to get good grades. This is going to be a tight squeeze." Yvonne mentioned to them, brushing out her light brown hair.  
  
"Yeah, but anyway, did you see the way that Nick Oriento was looking at you Usagi? That was a really creepy look; I hope he doesn't turn out to be some homicidal maniac." Naru said, giving Usagi a sentimental look.  
  
"Don't worry, he wouldn't go near you, especially with Yukito-san looking after you. She makes sure nothing bad happens to her IT girl and guy. I knew the last IT girl, she said that Anya kept all the maniacs away from her." Yvonne said, giving her an assuring smile.  
  
"Okay, about the grades, I'm sure that we could get a little study group together. I mean, we could meet everyday after the fashion shoots and all that junk. We can get through it, I'm sure." Usagi said.  
  
"Right, I'll give you my number," Yvonne wrote it down and gave it to all of the girls. "Call me if you guys get any other ideas. I gotta go, seeya!" She left to go find her other friends.  
  
"Yeah, we'd better go to. I must go find my mom and dad. It's a big day tomorrow; I've got two photo shoots, one, just me and then with YATEN!!! Oh poo, how am I going to live this down?" She pouted, and Naru and Minako laughed as she spit her tongue out at them and then she ran off to find her parents.  
  
***  
  
"Usagi! Usagi! Over here!" Usagi found her parents talking with the inners and outers.  
  
Usagi ran over to hug them all. "Way to go, IT girl!" Her mother congratulated her with a hug and kiss on her head.  
  
Haruka and Usagi's father were beside themselves, haunted with all the male attention she was drawing to herself. "You'd best be looking out for yourself, koneko. Especially around those Kous, if it's not one, it's another." Haruka said, warningly, and Usagi's father agreed with her with a nod.  
  
"You don't even know the third one's name, Haruka." Usagi said, giggling with the others.  
  
"Yeah I do, it's Ti.um.Tai.. Taiki! See! I know his name!" Haruka announced.  
  
Usagi smiled secretly. "Took her long enough."  
  
"Odango!"  
  
She turned to see Seiya and the other two coming to her, and Minako went starry eyed. "Hey guys, what's up?"  
  
Seiya picked her up by the waist and twirled her around. "You're the IT girl! That's what's up. Way to go!" He laughed.  
  
"Congratulations, Tsukino-san, Aino-san." Taiki congratulated them as well. Yaten just stood silent, nodding at Usagi, and scowling as Minako clung to his arm. Usagi smirked. *Hope she squeezes the life outta ya, Kou. *  
  
Yaten spoke up. "So, we've got a photo shoot tomorrow at 6:00 sharp, and you'd better not be late, Tsukino, or you know what the camera men will say. And frankly I'd tend to agree with them." He said, being his normal stuck-up self, giving her a look that clearly said, I'm-too-perfect-you're- not-good-enough-for-me.  
  
Usagi steamed, and decided then and there that she would be the best model. She could out model Yaten any day. It's all based on the look. Do I look serious, sad, or happy, or just plain sexy? She smiled. The game was common, but who would ever guess Usagi Tsukino to be playing it to get Yaten Kou off his high horse and down to her level.  
  
She smiled sweetly at Yaten. "Gee, didn't know you cared." She said, sugar sweet.  
  
Yaten frowned, where were the tears and wailing he was aiming for? Hmm, oh well, he'd get her next time.  
  
***  
  
It was the next day that was going to get complicated. She got the many packages of clothes she was going to wear for the fashion contests, and many of the clothes were stiff. She got them at the cleaners the next morning, and decided to break in some of the clothes.  
  
She pulled out a black leather trench coat that left off at her knees, a golden blouse, a pair of dark blue flares, and golden colored boots. She put some black streaks in her hair just to add some spunk to her appearance. She was happy with her new wardrobe, and spent the entire morning sorting them in the order in which she was going to wear them. Then she remembered to do her homework, and then rushed out the door.  
  
But she was stopped by two sets of arms holding her back from running down the street to school. She looked up to see two large men in tuxedos and there was a limo in front of her house.  
  
"Ms. Tsukino, we were assigned to guard you at all costs, I'm Mr. Bailey and this is Mr. Linard. We will escort you to school." They walked her to the car, and Mr. Bailey opened the door for her to get in. They got in after her.  
  
"So, why were you assigned to guard me? I'm just a girl going to school." Usagi said, cheerily, trying to start up a conversation.  
  
"Maybe, but you have just become and model, and for that reason, you need extra care, and we are here to provide that for you. And we make sure that you don't get bombarded a lot. However, we are not granted permission to enter the school, so you are on your own there, but after school, we are here to pick you up. Oh, and here's a diet schedule for you, provided my Miss Anya Yukito." He handed her clipboard.  
  
She sweatdropped at the restrictions that were set. *Only fruits and vegetables!? Water?! No donuts! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! *  
  
She looked up to see as Mr. Linard went through her lunch bag. He took out all the junk food her mother packed her, and set a few selected foods in the bag, then tightening the rope on the pink bunny covered bag and set it back beside her handbag, disposing of the junk food. Usagi sighed. *This is going to be harder than I thought. *  
  
"So did Minako-chan, Naru-chan and all those other models get bodyguards as well?" She asked again.  
  
"Yes, Miss Tsukino. Miss Hukiro and Miss Aino have new body guards as well." Linard stated.  
  
"You can just call me Usagi, and what are your names? I just hate going into formalities." Usagi smiled her sweet and innocent smile at them.  
  
The Men looked at each other. "Um.we couldn't." Mr. Bailey said.  
  
"Please?" She pleaded with them, hoping her puppy dog eyes would get to them.  
  
It seemed like it did. "My name's Dana." Mr. Bailey said to her.  
  
"And my name's Lee." Mr. Linard said as well.  
  
"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Dana and Lee." She smiled and shook their hands as if they had just met. They seemed a bit more comfortable with a smile on their faces.  
  
But the smiled disappeared as they rounded on the school, and stepped out before Usagi as the whole student body stopped to see who got out. Usagi stepped out, and to her surprise, she could see at least ten dozen students in the court yard with the same outfit she had on the other day, and HER HAIRSTYLE! Usagi just shrugged. *Well, this is what Anya warned me about, oh well. * She smirked as she saw that every student had an outfit on that resembled one of those that the other models were wearing.  
  
"Usagi!"  
  
She turned to see Dana and Lee looking at her with serious faces. "Remember, we'll be here to pick you up a 3:45 sharp! You've got a photo shoot at 4:00 and another at 6:00 with Mr. Kou. You've got a tight schedule today. So be here on time! Oh, and if you need us, just yell!" They called.  
  
She smiled and nodded. "I'll be here." She waved them off as they drove away. Then she turned to the school and started into the building.  
  
All around her, there were people starring at her. Whispers followed her through the hallway.  
  
"She's the new IT girl, that Tsukino girl."  
  
"Don't you just love her outfit?"  
  
"Could you die for that hair?"  
  
"Wow, break me off a piece 'a that!"  
  
Usagi smirked. *Typical comment from a guy. * She winking at the boy who had made the remark, making him turn red as a cherry.  
  
"Hey, Usagi. Wait up!"  
  
Usagi turned to see Naomi, a girl who had always called her a klutzy idiot who couldn't do anything right. She was actually smiling at her!? *This is wrong. * Usagi thought.  
  
"Wow, I love that coat, and your make-up really brings out your eyes." She said to her, walking with her down the hall, making sure everyone saw her talking to the IT girl.  
  
"Umm. thanks, yours looks great as well." She said.  
  
"Oh, this mop? Nah but thanks anyways. Hey, you wanna come hang out later? My dad has connections at this really cool yacht. You wanna come?" She asked, her pale blue eyes pleading that she would say yes.  
  
"Well, I'd love to but I've got a photo shoot at four, maybe tomorrow or something. I'll let you know if I'm free." She said, nodding at Naomi.  
  
"Sounds fab, seeya later!" she hurried off, and soon she was crowded by her friends, talking about her encounter as she started to brag that she was friends with the IT girl.  
  
*Poser. Why do I play along with it? * A voice in the back of her head told her 'you are to sweet for your own good.' *Probably right. * 'I know, aren't I always?' She frowned, and walked on. She saw Minako and Naru getting crowded as well, all the guys were jealous that a geek like Umino had a model for a girlfriend.  
  
*At least he had a pure heart. * She thought  
  
Minako was having fun flirting with all the guys crowding around her. Usagi shook her head, and walked on.  
  
"Usa!" She turned to see Hugo Leerier, the other guy model, running up to her.  
  
"Dude, this place is a mad house, isn't it? I've already had six ask outs, and form gals I don't even know. Crazy hugh?" He said, laughing as he saw a bunch of girls swoon over him.  
  
"Defiantly, they're taking this model thing way to seriously. I've already got a plan to go to this really cool yacht from a girl who used to make fun me. Call that crazy." She said, laughing with him.  
  
"Well, you are the IT girl, and Yukito-san did say to get used to it. I guess you're just going to have to put up with it. By the way, I saw those new body guards, they nice?"  
  
"Yeah, very. That's Dana and Lee. They're my new buddies. They were even so nice as to give me a diet plan. Really bright fellas once you get to know 'em." She laughed, and Hugo was holding one back as he began to speak again.  
  
"Yeah, Usagi Tsukino? On a diet? Oh, this will be on the front page of the newspaper tomorrow." He let out the laugh. She giggled.  
  
"Well, I gotta get to class. Pray the teacher doesn't ask for an autograph." She said.  
  
"Alright, seeya Usa!" Hugo ran off, schoolbooks in hand, and Usagi turned to her next class, Algebra III. She sighed.  
  
***  
  
As she walked into the room, there was a bunch of flashes, she was practically blinded.  
  
"Ahh, STOP!" She yelled, the flashing stopped, and soon she was bombarded with a bunch of apologizing reporters.  
  
"Will you all just please leave?" She yelled over them. They nodded and hurried out. She sighed.  
  
The class was just looking at her, respect written on their faces. She nodded and sat down at the desk that was empty. Too bad it was right next to Yaten.  
  
"You just got your first taste of fame." He smirked to her as he whispered, and she scowled at him, but then turned to front.  
  
*I officially hate this class. *  
  
***  
  
Usagi received many stares and gawks, and she even saw that Nick Oriento lad around, still giving her very suggestive gestures and looks. She growled at him, and practically ran toward the pick up line to her 'new limo.'  
  
Dana and Lee were already there. "What kept you!" Dana yelled.  
  
"Sorry, I've been mobbed at least twice today. Once by students and a couple times by reporters." She smiled apologetically.  
  
"What? Reporters were there? I'm beginning to think that we need to get in there. Yeah, Mr. Kou told Mr. Johnson and Mr. Archer about that. They're his bodyguards. He got mobbed a few times as well. Well, we'd better be getting to the shoot or else we'll be late." Lee said, smiling.  
  
They hoped into the car and the driver stepped on the gas.  
  
"Okay, let's see. You ate.?" Lee asked her, taking out a pen and a black clipboard with a chart on it.  
  
"The tofu, which I could have done without," She said glumly. "Then I ate the yellow apple, the fat free French vanilla yogurt, the granola bar, the turkey sandwich, and half of the water bottle." She said.  
  
"You ate half the water bottle?" Dana asked, a teasing smile on his face.  
  
Usagi slapped him playfully on the shoulder. "NO! I'd be dead by now, thanks for the comment!" She sat back and pouted, as Lee and Dana laughed a bit.  
  
"Hey, turn on the radio, I'm bored." Usagi said, and Dana pushed the button.  
  
Instantly a song came on.  
  
/Believe me, You'll be looking for trouble If you hurt me I can promise you Oh, you'll be looking for trouble Believe me Yayaya What you see Is what you get This is me Hey you If you want me don't forget You should take me as I am Because I can promise you Baby what you see is what you get/  
  
Usagi sung along with the song for a while, then Dana turned it down. "Hey, that was my song!" she said.  
  
"I understand that, Usagi, but we're here."  
  
He hustled her out of the limo and through the studio doors.  
  
"USAGI TSUKINO! Where were you!?"  
  
Dana and Lee immediately took their positions in front of her as a mad photographer marched up to them. Usagi really didn't like being screamed at.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Koyoto, but Mrs. Usagi had some complications at school. And if I do remember correctly, we still have 13 minutes to the shoot. I'm sure you're make up artists are good enough to get her ready in that amount of time." Lee said, looking at Mr. Koyoto with accusing eyes, as if daring him to lay a severe hand on Usagi.  
  
Mr. Koyoto sighed, and looked at Usagi's face. "Well, she's already got enough of that natural light. I'm sure the artists wouldn't have a problem fixing her up." He said, smiling apologetically at Usagi, Dana, and Lee.  
  
Usagi smiled brightly, and Mr. Koyoto quickly shooed her off to the dressing room, where she was instantly tackled by the make up artists. She saw that Babe Levitz and Ken Atari were already getting their make up on, and on her other side, Yaten sat criticizing the artists on their work on his hair and face. Usagi smiled at bit as Yaten looked over to her. He just nodded and looked back at himself in the mirror. Usagi giggled a bit as the artist made a mistake and Yaten threw a fit. He looked at her again, scowling as the woman wiped his face, and then smiled a bit to himself.  
  
*There's some change. Never seen that baka smile before. * She thought.  
  
"Tsukino-san, would you please sit still?" Another woman asked, she was doing Usagi's hair.  
  
Usagi blushed and sat still, while she heard Yaten snicker a bit. She scowled. *Baka. *  
  
***  
  
Her shoots had sixteen different outfits. She had to sign a contract with Teen Magazine, and then they gave her whole new wardrobe to put back in her closet at home. These were different. They were all peasant girl looks. Corduroy pants, some jeans with slits on the sides, laces tying the sides of them together, and other types. Her blouses and shirts were lacey, and tied up like the pants. A few different hats, and Indian-style moccasins.  
  
She was put into three different outfits, and alas, soon came the shoot where she was to take with Yaten. *Oh, this is going to be hell. * She took out the outfit she was going to wear. A tan peasant top, with bell sleeves, (AN: think what felicity was wearing in the Austin Powers movie, when there were in the chamber with Austin's frozen self. Hold on, you'll see another outfit from that movie in some other chapter soon. ^_^) and a pair of jeans, with a large slit at the knee, and tan laces holding the two pieces together. She wore the moccasins she was given earlier. She wore a tan bandana, and her black streaks were taken out, and her hair was tied back under the bandana, making it look like she had boy-cut hair, and her bangs had extensions, so she could tuck them behind her ear if she wanted to, and they framed her face before the bandana came.  
  
Then she was taken out to the shoot, there was Yaten. He was wearing a gray mid evil top, with the buttons unbuttoned to show off his chest. (AN: drool.) black leather gloves, his pants were black and tight, and he wore leather small heeled boots, (Okay, people, think Treasure planet, remember that dude who's surfing? That's the type of clothes he's wearing.) He turned to her, and smirked. She saw he had a black patch over his right eye.  
  
The background was that of a pirate ship. She guessed he was the captain. She saw one of the pillars to hold the mast up; there was where she was supposed to stand, so she took off to the pillar where the photographer took Yaten. Usagi had to lean against the pillar, while the man put Yaten's lower arm to rest on the wood above her head, and the other hand to rest on his hip. He looked like he was a British pirate that was flirting with a common peasant. She figured that was the theme of the picture. Yaten smiled at her, seductiveness written all over his face. She frowned up at him.  
  
"Hold it right there! Perfect! I knew you two were perfect for this picture. You even took your own pose. Great! Hold it, don't move."  
  
There were tons of shot sounds, and Usagi and Yaten stayed in the pose. Then when they were asked to change, Usagi smiled back. And then she took up a pose of pushing him away; him gripping her shoulders; both of them arguing; and then the last pic, Yaten pulled her back to him, his arms around her waist, and his head leaned over her shoulder, a straight face at the camera, and Usagi was looked at the side of his face, frowning.  
  
"Genius! Both of you! Absolutely classic! I must say, the best pair of models I've ever had! I will request another shoot of you two, I say, we've never had a more romantic looking couple." Mr. Koyoto hurried off to the other shoots to see how they were then took out his cell phone to call up Anya.  
  
Usagi and Yaten looked at each other. * Never see a more romantic looking couple? * They both thought, and then looked away, spitting their tongues out in disgust. *Yeah right. That guy's been drinking. * They left for the dressing room.  
  
***  
  
Usagi got into her regular outfit, and put her sunglasses on, the sun was bright today, and Dana and Lee were waiting at the door to escort her out.  
  
"Usagi?" They asked, looking a bit hesitant.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, you're going to have to a little careful once we get out the door. I'm afraid to say that all the fans and some boys and girls have gathered outside, even one girl that says that she's your best buddy, course we can only let the chosen models in the studio. I think her name was Naomi? Yes, I believe that was it." Dana thought for a minute, looking at her, his eyes asking her if she knew the girl.  
  
Usagi groaned. "Yeah, she's trying to get me to go to some yacht with her when I have some free time. But you guys would have to come as well, since you're my bodyguards, right?"  
  
"'Course. It's our job. We were just talking to Brad and Kay. They said they would have to attend to Yaten at a few dates, course they were just going to stand away at the door. If things got to out of control, Yaten had a beeper to tell them so. So we got you this." Lee handed her a small clip that had a blue button on it. "You can attach it anywhere you know it would be available to you at all times. Just to keep you safe but still give you some privacy as well." They smiled as Usagi attached it to the handle of her purse.  
  
"Well, I best get this over with."  
  
Dana and Lee went out the door first, and then Usagi.  
  
Fans, girl and guys from her school and reporters were gathered around a wide fenced pathway for all the models to get through. She could already see Yaten, Babe, and Ken were all signing autographs and such, giving sexy smiles for the cameras.  
  
"LOOK!!! IT'S THE IT GIRL! USAGI! OVER HERE!!!!"  
  
Usagi looked to the girl who called it. Naomi. *Great. * She thought sarcastically. She walked down the stairs, Lee and Dana behind her. She took over to signing the autographs, giving kisses to some kids cheeks and a few men. She posed for pictures with some families, gave a few comments, and then one question popped up that scared her a bit.  
  
"Ms. Tsukino, is it true that you and another model by the name of Nick Oriento are dating?" A reporter asked, turning the microphone to Usagi.  
  
"Believe me, if I was dating someone, I'd have a comment." She turned and walked to the limo. Standing close to it was Naomi. She was waving frantically, trying to get Usagi's attention. Usagi forced a smile at her.  
  
"So, have you found and free time yet?" She asked hopefully, loud enough so everyone could hear that she had plans with the IT girl.  
  
*Wish she wouldn't show off like that. * Usagi thought. She nodded a bit. "Yeah, Sunday between 1:00 and 6:00 I'm free."  
  
"Great, I'll give you the directions." Naomi had already written them out and she handed them to Usagi. Usagi smiled a bit. "See you there. Oh, bring your bathing suit, we're going out on the boat for a while." She smiled placidly and then left, a bunch of other girls followed her, thinking she was a good friend of Usagi's and wanted to talk to her.  
  
Usagi stepped into the limo. Dana and Lee followed, and shutting the door, the ahhs and waves followed the limo out of the parking lot. Usagi smiled and waved back through the windows. *I could get used to this. *  
  
"So, you've got plans between 1 and 6 on Sunday after church?" Lee pulled out his clipboard to write it down on her schedule. Usagi gave him the directions and he clipped them onto the top of the clipboard.  
  
"So now what?" He asked.  
  
"Home, I could fall asleep where I sit right now. It's about 8:30 isn't it?"  
  
"Yep, well, closer to 8:45 but the same none the less." Dana said.  
  
Usagi smiled. "Yep, big day tomorrow." She drifted off to sleep, Dana had to carry to her to her room that night, she was so tired.  
  
***  
  
Damn, how many words was that? 4,858 words. That's a record! 13 pages. I outta get a good pat on the back for that, even if it did take a few hours. Thanks for the reviews, you keep reviewin, I'll keep updating!  
  
~PA 


	3. And on the third day, God made music

Model Behavior By: Princess Ashley  
  
Yes! I finally updated! Am I good or what? Well, thanks to all of you for reviewing this story. And forgive me if this chapter is a bit funny, I've been listening to Oingo Boingo. *shrug * my mummy used to listen to them. I don't know how it's going to turn out. I'm not even sure how I'm going to get Yaten and Usagi together. Any ideas would be greatly appreciated. ^_^  
  
Lady love: Yeah, I was thinking on making it a Humor/Romance story. I dunno, maybe I'll change the subjects. *shrug * Thanks 4 reviewing!!! ^_~  
  
____: Alright, fine. 'Don't' give me a name. -_- But thanks for reviewing anyways. ^_^  
  
strawberrigurl: Thanks. ^_^ *shrug *  
  
Daughter of the Moon: Yeah, possibly one of the longest chapters I've ever written. I'll try to make this chapter just as long. No guarantees of course. I'm sick today. ^_^ *cough*  
  
MarsMoonStar: You did the same thing to my other story! I'm telling you, chill out gal! ^_^  
  
Kitt: Gee, thankies! More is coming! And please don't turn MarsMoonStar on me. *glares pointedly at MMS. * ^_^  
  
Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos: A thing for silver hair? Okay, kool! Yeah, Yaten is cuter than Seiya, but only by a little bit. I'm not going to start degrading Seiya. *nods * Oh, and can I ask you a question? What's a BETA reader? Or something like that. Someone offered to be one for me, and personally, I really don't know what one is so I don't know if I need one. ^_^ Thanks!  
  
Anime Luver: Well, thanks. I always aim to be original, mainly with the more popular fics I written, they always tell me I'm original. Thanks, I love being creative. ^_^  
  
SWKay: *raises eyebrow * Well, I stopped because I was tired and I needed a rest. You try doing over 4,000 words in one chapter. Truthfully, I tend to run out of ideas by then, but that chapter was special. I was on a roll!  
  
Chelsea: Thank you. Yes, originality is one of my better qualities. ^_^  
  
Laura Leonard: Well, I'm glad you think so. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: And on the third day, God made music  
  
  
  
Usagi woke up to seeing Dana in her face on Saturday morning. It was around 7:30, and Usagi didn't like being awake at that hour. But this was important, either that or Dana was just exaggerating a bit.  
  
"C'mon, Usagi. We're going to be late! Hurry up; Lee laid out your clothes for you. Hurry up and get dressed, we gotta move!"  
  
"What? Where are we going? You didn't say anything about going anywhere today." She said, confused and tired.  
  
"School! You're going to be late! C'mon and get out of bed!"  
  
(AN: Now think people. We're in Japan, they had year round school, and they have school on Saturday. There is your Social Studies lesson for today.)  
  
"Ahh! Oh no!!!! There goes my beauty sleep!"  
  
Usagi rushed out of bed, minding the circles under her eyes, she quickly put on some cover up and then she went to the bedroom to gather up the clothes that Lee had laid out for her. She rushed back to the bathroom and quickly threw them on and then looked at herself in the mirror briefly to make sure she looked okay.  
  
She had a red peasant top; part of the new style the photo director gave her the other day. There was a tan leather blazer over that, and then a faded denim skirt that stopped at her knees. Then a pair of black ankle boots. And a tan British hat adorned her hair that was down from its usual style. She smiled at her reflection, casual, but fashionable. Lee may have been a man, but he sure knew how to dress, even though he was required to wear nothing but a black suit everywhere he went around her.  
  
She hurried down the stairs, grabbing her leather hobo purse on the way to the car and hopping in. Lee grabbed her handbag and her lunch before he hopped into the limo with the others. He quickly checked what Usagi's mother had packed her. Everything looked innocent enough. He added a few other things to it to make sure that Usagi got all her nutrients. Usagi sighed as Lee checked everything off of her nutrient chart. She smiled and shook her head.  
  
"So, what's on the agenda today?" She asked, and Dana handed her a HUGE stack of magazines, each one had an envelope stapled to it, and then he spoke.  
  
"You're a hit, Usagi. All those magazine labels want you to model for them. 'Course, you're the IT girl, so it's your choice who you pose for. Almost all of the magazines that you have sent contracts to Yaten, Naru, Yvonne, Nick, Rejin, and Minako-san." He informed her, hoping it would help a little with her decisions.  
  
Usagi brightened up. "Yeah! I can ask Naru, Minako, and Yvonne what they think. This should be cool." She squealed, and then looked at her stack of magazines.  
  
The first one was Guideposts for Teens. Usagi had heard of them. They always gave good messages and good stories of Christians and some situations they got into, and how God always helped them to deal with their problems. She decided that she would like to see what they were proposing, so she told Lee to write it down as Definite.  
  
Then there was Spiegel, which was really happy to get a contract from, so she put it down on the definite list as well. She went through almost all of the magazines on the list before he arrived at school. She hauled all the magazines and envelopes in her bag, then she kissed Lee and Dana on the cheeks and got out.  
  
Dana and Lee smiled. *She's defiantly not you average model. * They thought.  
  
***  
  
Usagi once again felt the stares of much of the student body. She was relieved when she saw Rei and Makoto walked up the hall to the first class. Usagi ran up to them.  
  
"Hey guys!" She called to them. They turned and grinned at her, waiting up for her as she ran up to them.  
  
"Hey, what's up, IT girl?" They teased her. Usagi only smiled, and walked along with them. "So, you got anything planned today?" Rei asked.  
  
"No, but I've a lot of magazines and a lot of contracts to go through. I've got to decide which labels I want to model for. Do you guys want to help me? Seeing as how you are the ones with the most magazines, you must know the best fashion magazines." She smiled at them, hoping to get some help on her task.  
  
They looked shocked at her. And then they smiled, as though she had just given them the most generous compliment in the world. "Why.. sure! We'd love to! Meet us in the courtyard after school, okay?"  
  
Usagi smiled, relieved. "Okay. See you guys later!" She skidded to her first class, hoping that the reporters weren't there like they had been the day before. To her relief, they were too preoccupied taking Yaten's picture to see her come in. She slipped by and into her desk as the teacher walked in a shooed the reporters away and Yaten was allowed to take his seat.  
  
"Look who got caught this time." She teased him, and he only growled, wiping the red lipstick kiss from his cheek where the person had placed an unwanted mark on his precious model skin.  
  
"Yeah whatever. Ain't the first time anyways. At least I wasn't shrieking and yelling like you the other day. 'Oh, stop, please, no!'" He mocked her, and snickered at her when she hit his arm in anger.  
  
"Yeah right, they wouldn't have blinded me if I hadn't told them to stop. My eyes had dots in front of them for the rest of the day." Usagi defended herself, shooting a snooty look at Yaten.  
  
"Hmmm.by the way, you did look a bit cute the other day in that peasant girl outfit. It seems like a lot of people thought so." He gestured to the pile of magazines that were viewable out of her handbag. "'Course, anyone who is in the same picture as me looks good. But then again, I'm the light of the picture; it only looks that way because the master of modeling is in the picture." He haughtily put his legs on the desk and leaned back in the chair.  
  
Usagi crushed the piece of paper she was holding, and then threw it into the wastebasket that was conveniently on the other side of Yaten. She tossed it at his head and it landed right next to him in the wastebasket. She smirked as Yaten gave her a disgusted look.  
  
"I don't want you trash on my head! You'll ruin my hair!"  
  
"Oops. Sorry, it's just that it looked so at home around such trash like you." She snickered as he threw a glare her way, and then turned to the front when the teacher began the lecture.  
  
***  
  
Usagi met Rei and Makoto in a large tree in the courtyard. Makoto and Rei were hanging around in the branches, waiting for Usagi to get there, and they helped her up when they saw her coming to climb up into the tree.  
  
They dusted her off. "Wouldn't want you to get your modeling clothes all prone and dirty, right?" Rei commented, and dusted off Usagi's boots.  
  
Usagi looked at her in confusion. Was this Rei? Or just some evil being that looked like her? Rei NEVER dusted off other people than herself. She would just tell them to do it themselves. She never did anything generous for anybody unless there was something in it for her. Either that or it was just a really emotional situation. But Rei dusting off Usagi's shoes? Weird!  
  
"Uhhh.Thanks Rei. But you really don't have to. They give me separate clothes for the modeling. These are just for appearances." She smiled at Rei.  
  
"Well, all the same. So, what are the magazines you got contracts from? We outta get to work."  
  
"Okay, well, here." She pulled out all the magazines, and Makoto took half of them. They took away all the ones Usagi didn't want to pose for, and then they narrowed it down to fifteen magazines, including Guideposts for Teens, YM, Seventeen, Spiegel, Limited Too, (AN: Now for all you critics, I know we're in Japan, but I don't know any Japanese magazine labels, so cut me some slack, okay?) Victoria's Secret and Us.  
  
Usagi looked at them in question for a few things. What would she be doing in a Us magazine? They just gave her a smile that reassured her, but of what, she didn't know. She had a funny feeling they knew something and didn't bother to tell her.  
  
She decided that she would go for six of the contracts. And those were the most popular ones that Makoto and Rei highly recommended for her. (AN: those are the ones listed above. ^_^) And maybe a few more if perhaps they sent more contracts to her for other things such as true stories and such.  
  
***  
  
Usagi walked down the halls to get to the limo that was parked out front. What she was a bit surprised to see was that Yaten stood there with Dana and Lee, along with two other men. She guessed they were Yaten's bodyguards, Mr. Johnson and Mr. Archer. She smiled as they looked over to her trying hard to hide the frown that she was just itching to throw at Yaten, who smirked sideways at her. She shot him a nasty look and then smiled at Dana, Lee, and the others.  
  
"Hey, guys. What's up?" She asked, looking at all of them, keeping the bright look on her face the whole time, except when she looked at Yaten of course.  
  
They all shared a secret smile. Then Dana spoke up.  
  
"Well Usagi, we have a very big surprise indeed for you. Seems like they want to have more than just a model out of you." He smiled mischievously.  
  
Usagi's smile faltered. "I don't like that look on your face." She shook her head. "Nope, don't like it at all." She just ignored them and sat down inside the limo, not even looking at them again.  
  
Lee and Dana followed her in and the rest of the men went to their limo, which was parked behind her.  
  
"Okay, what's going on here? Why were you talking to Yaten and his goons?" Usagi asked, still a bit steamed that Yaten had been talking with her bodyguards.  
  
"Well, we just got a call from Yukito-san. She got a letter from the director. He was assigned to make a commercial for the new mall that was opening up, and there are a bunch of things that need to be done. The owner of the mall wanted to have a big attraction for the grand opening, and he specifically asked if you and Yaten and some of the older models to come and model some of the clothes the stores are going to have in a fashion show. You'd get paid a very good fee. Of course, there is more they want you to do, but they said it was a surprise, so we're not going to tell you. Don't worry, it's nothing drastic." He assured her at her horrified expression.  
  
She sighed, relieved.  
  
"C'mon, we've got to get to the mall. It's not open yet. Anya-san is waiting for you and Yaten there. She's already got all of the older models, none of them you have met before. I think Yaten may know a few of them, but mostly, they are completely new to you."  
  
Usagi nodded. "You'd be surprised at how many new friends you meet when you're a model." She smiled and leaned back in the silky cushioned chair.  
  
***  
  
Mr. Archer looked at Yaten, who sat arms crossed over his torso, eyes closed, and chin to his chest, facing down. "So, how do you think Miss Usagi is going to take the surprise?" He asked Yaten, and noticed when Yaten smirked at the question.  
  
"That chick will flip when she finds out she has to sing. I'll bet she sounds like a moose in agony. It'll be hilarious. Sweet humiliation for 'Miss IT girl.'" He laughed.  
  
Mr. Johnson looked thoughtful for a few minutes. "So your whole theory is to humiliate Miss Usagi? I do think that is a bit cruel. What do you have against that girl, anyways?"  
  
Yaten thought for a moment. "I dunno, she just annoys me a bit. Well, actually its kind of me that annoys her for the most part. She just has that kind of affect. She just has that atmosphere that makes people want to make fun of her and watch her get all angry. She really funny a lot of the time, unintentionally of course. I guess I just like playing tricks on her and teasing her. That's all." He smirked, and lay back in his chair.  
  
Mr. Johnson chuckled a bit, and gave a distinct wink at Mr. Archer.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Usagi arrived at the new mall. The doors were locked in the front, and no one was around in the area. She looked down the parking lot. The new mall was huge! It practically took up a whole exit just to get half of the mall in one spot! Ouchi mama! Would she have fun shopping here!  
  
"Looks like Odango Atama found her new favorite shopping site. Too bad only half of the shops have moved in. But then again, it'll be worth the wait to see you make a fool of yourself in front of all those people, right?"  
  
Usagi turned to see Yaten leaning against his limo; a smug look adorned his face.  
  
Usagi scowled at him. "Oh shut up. Haven't you got anything better to do than to badger me? Maybe I'll just sign autographs on the other side of the mall so I don't have to listen to it."  
  
Yaten mocked hurt. "Oh, and disappoint all our adoring fans that think we're an item? Why I've never been so hurt in my life."  
  
Usagi looked at him for a moment. "A.an.. item? Yeah right! We are not an item. That's absurd."  
  
Yaten smirked. "Maybe, but they seem to think we make a good couple. Why do you think they always have us together in photo shoots? They don't have us with any other woman or man. Apparently we're 'cute' together. Don't ask me." He shrugged. "I guess some people aren't as rational as we think." He smirked at her disgusted look. " I daresay Seiya was quite jealous when he saw the newspaper article. Hasn't talked to me since."  
  
"Who would be jealous of you?" Usagi snickered when Yaten gave a frown.  
  
"Everyone, I've got the perfect figure." Yaten retorted.  
  
" A perfect figure of a henti baka." Usagi muttered.  
  
Yaten looked at her. "And you kiss your mother with that mouth? Kami forbid." He laughed hard when she turned bright red.  
  
She busted. "I HATE YOU YATEN KOU!!!!!!!!!"  
  
She sounded like she really meant it as she stormed into the mall, unlocking it with the key she was given and stalking in. Maybe that's why Yaten suddenly felt so empty. He shook off the feeling and herded in after her, a confused look on his face.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 3, finally! Hey, I rhyme! Heehee.  
  
~PA 


	4. It's the wrong kind of magic

Model Behavior By: Princess Ashley  
  
I'm SO SO SO sorry that it took so long. See my mom grounded me from the computer for 'personal' reasons, and so, ya see, I really had no choice considering the situation. Plus, if I protested it would only increase my time off the computer. So, please accept my humble apologies. *shrugs * Okay, I'm done begging for forgiveness now. ^_^  
  
  
  
Midlight bunny: Cute name. It helps, but what do you mean by 'burn out?' the others sound good. Thanks for saying so! Keep reviewing! ^_^  
  
KrazyKira: Usagi won't sing in this chapter, next chapter over. Surry, but if you have any songs that you would recommend, I'd be glad to hear them. I can't decide right now. I could really use some help. ^_^  
  
Xaphrin: sorry, but I'm honored to have you review my fic! I love ur other Yaten/Usagi fics. Please writ another one, pleazzzzzzzz!!!!!!!!!!! Ja ne! ^_^  
  
Strawberrigurl: She ain't gonna be singing in this chapter. Next one. But thankies for reviewing. ^_^  
  
Angel-Goddess: Seiya 'has' been trying to win Usagi over, but sad to say that in this fic he's gonna loose. Sorry, I'm a fan of Seiya to, he's soooo kawaii! But I like Yaten more in this fic. Thanks 4 reviewing!  
  
Solarmistress17: I'll email ya. Don't worry.  
  
Celestial Nymph: sorry If I'm moving to fast for ya. I'll try better next time. K? Thanks 4 telling me though!  
  
Hekate aka Bunny V: Hey gurl, wuz up? I'll post another chapter for ya, well, if ya still want me to. It's been a while. Surry! ^_^ By the way, love the name. Hekate rocks!  
  
WuffieLuver: Poor you, here's one more chapter, I'll try to get the next one out soon as well. ^_^  
  
Mae: Oh believe me, Usagi gets a lot of good smart comments in this chapter. ^_^  
  
_____________: Seiya is kawaii, but I do think this is a better and more realistic couple. Well, in my opinion at least.  
  
Natsumi: I'll do better with the timing next time. I was grounded, so it really wasn't my fault. *shrug *  
  
SailorMoonJunkie13: Thanks a lot. Yep, suppose Yaten is going to admit it soon. Just not in this chapter. Well, maybe.*hint**hint*  
  
CleScout: Thanks a lot. Glad you approve. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos: Now how can you skip to conclusions? Am I moving to fast with this story? Hmm.maybe I better rethink this. Yes, they will sing together. It's no fun if they sing alone. Well thanks for the offer; I'll let you know if I ever need one. Thanks for the info!  
  
Kousagi-chan: Oh don't worry. With the reviews I'm getting, of course I'll continue! ^_^  
  
Frostyangeleyes: Cute name. I ain't gonna make her a snob. Of that you can be sure. I'd think I'd rather die than make her a snob. I may make her evil, but not a snob. ^_^  
  
SilverAngel: How can you not care for Yaten? Okay, I admit, he's a bit on the snobbish side, but that's why he is so cute!!! Well, part of the reason. Oh well. Thanks for reviewing. Appreciate it!  
  
___________: *raises eyebrow * are you the same person from Silver and Rubies who never gives me a name? Anyways, Hmmm.I might put that in, you'll just have to wait and find out, won't cha?  
  
MarsMoonStar: I can handle excitement, excitement is my middle name. But perhaps you just have a little too much of it? *shrug *  
  
Chapter 4: It's the wrong kind of magic  
  
Usagi busted through the doors, stalking down the mall entrance; neither Dana nor Lee had bothered to wait for her. She knew Yaten was not that far behind her, but his footsteps weren't furious as hers were. After all, it was her that got offended, not him.  
  
Yaten had both his arms above his head, hands grasping the back of his neck, stretching his limbs. He watched Usagi ahead of him, golden hair flying behind her, stomping footsteps echoing in large empty mall outline. Surprisingly, almost all the selected stores were already moved into the mall, like the Style Shack, he knew for a fact that it was one of Usagi's favorite stores. He hardly heard anything else from Seiya since they decided to stay here. Usagi was all he ever talked about, and after a while, it gets kind of hard to ignore. And for the moment, Yaten could see why Seiya adored the odangoed scout.  
  
Yaten stopped in the dust of his own tracks. *Did I just think that? * He brushed it off and continued in the wake of the infuriated IT girl.  
  
"Yaten."  
  
He turned abruptly to see his two brothers coming towards him. He gave them a wry smirk. "Trying to make sure I don't get her too steamed? Well, you missed your chance about 5 minutes ago in the parking lot. I think I set a record." He painted a smile on his face to see Usagi still storming down the hallways, headed towards the walkway stage was set up for the grand opening.  
  
"Must have, I've never seen her that steamed since the first time I called her odango. Hey, do you think she takes your sayings more seriously than she does mine? Yaten, I warn you, stay away from her. I've been trying to win her for a year now and." Seiya was cut off when Yaten started to laugh.  
  
"Ha! Me? Want to get dibs on the air headed odango? Gimme a break! The girl's got no more intelligence than pan-fried noodles." He laughed again.  
  
"Hey! Don't say that!" Seiya said to his brother, raising a fist.  
  
Yaten looked at him with a serious expression on his face. "You're right. That's giving her WAY too much credit."  
  
Seiya started to fume just as much as Yaten had seen Usagi go earlier. *I'm sure gaining a lot of enemies today. *  
  
Taiki just stifled a silent laugh, his first comment since he got there.  
  
***  
  
"If I'm forced to sing with that.that. oooooooooo!!!!!!" Usagi steamed.  
  
"No-good-dirty-pig-stealing-rock-star?" Lee suggested.  
  
Usagi looked at him blankly, raising one eyebrow; silently asking Dana if he knew if his partner was crazy.  
  
Lee noticed her gaze. "Umm.it's from the book Holes. Ya know, how everything is blamed on their no-good-dirty-pig-stealing-great-great- grandfather?"  
  
Usagi had no clue there was such a book out in stores. She was Japanese after all, and she was defiantly not one for reading books.  
  
Dana whispered something to Lee. Lee's eyes lit up. "Oh, of course. Sorry, but it's translated. Never mind. You don't read that kind of thing, do you?"  
  
Usagi shook her head, stilling thinking he was crazy. "Right, whatever." She turned to talk to the person in charge, mainly to see if she could negotiate herself out of singing with Yaten.  
  
"Odango!"  
  
She fumed again. "I swear, Yaten, if you call me that one more time I'll hang you upside down with a pitchfork to catch you if you fall."  
  
"Well, I'll be sure to tell him that."  
  
Usagi turned around to see Seiya and Taiki smiling at her, and Yaten in the back with a frown on his face, as if picturing himself being poked by a pitchfork. He got a pained look on his face. Usagi snickered. Yaten just growled at her, and stalked down to the person in charge, seemingly trying to get out of the singing thing as well.  
  
"Well, so you and Yaten are supposed to be singing together." Taiki said, smiling for her. "You have my deepest sympathy, Lady." He bowed to her, as if someone in her family had just died. Usagi felt similar to the event.  
  
Seiya frowned, "It's always Yaten, how come I can't sing with Usagi?"  
  
Usagi blushed a bit and patted his cheek. "Maybe next time. But Kami knows, I'd much rather sing with you than with Yaten." She smiled at him when he blushed a bit.  
  
Unknown to them, a particular silver-haired starlight was watching the background in jealousy. Probably mentally plotting his older brother's murder.  
  
***  
  
On Sunday.  
  
Usagi was getting ready for her little party on the yacht. She wore a skimpy ruby bikini top and a black mini skirt that hung low on her hips, covering her red bikini bottoms. She also a denim jean vest over her top. She took her denim beach bag and hurried out the door when she heard the honking of a horn. She expected to see Lee and Dana waiting outside the limo, but instead she saw Naomi in a hot white jeep waving at her, a few of her other friends were in the back seat, waving at her as well. She walked hesitantly towards the jeep.  
  
Dana and Lee ran up to her. She smiled at them. "Don't worry. I'm less likely to get jumped among 'friends.' I don't want to dampen Naomi's spirits. She's fully contempt on showing her model friend to all of Tokyo. I'll be all right." She kissed both of them on the cheek and hurried off to the car. They looked after her, watching worriedly at the skimpy blonde as she jumped into the front seat of the jeep, and Naomi sped off towards the beach and the yachts.  
  
Dana looked at Lee. "Why do I get the feeling that the Naomi girl is up to something? I thought Usagi said that we were coming with her."  
  
"Don't worry. Usagi is a strong girl. Besides, I got word that Yaten, Nick, Babe, Yvonne, and all the other models are going to be there. Minako, Naru, and Yvonne can be her body guards for the day."  
  
"Does Usagi know that Yaten is going to be on the boat? Last I heard, she wanted nothing to do with the boy."  
  
Lee looked worriedly at Dana. "Ya think she'll blow a fuse?"  
  
Dana smirked. "Well, at least she be far enough away that we won't have to hear it."  
  
They laughed.  
  
***  
  
Naomi turned in her seat. "Wow, I love the get up, Usa. Get it from your magazine dressing rooms?" The other girls were leaning towards the front passenger seat, making Usagi a little nervous.  
  
"Well, I keep all the magazine clothes at home. They give me a new set every other week. This time it's kind of the peasant girl look."  
  
"How adorable. It must be great to have the new styles ages before any of use get to wear them." One of the girls in the back seat said. Usagi recognized Ravyn; she was the girl who stuck gum in her hair in the 7th grade when Shane, the guy Ravyn liked got a crush on Usagi. Usagi had to cut her hair, but a benefit of being a sailor scout was that the old quickly comes back, and her hair was at it's normal length by the following week.  
  
*Figures she would want to be my friend now. Probably want to bum some clothes off me so she can impress Shane. She still has a crush on him. And he still has a crush on me. * She sighed. *Oh well. *  
  
"So, what's this I hear about you and Yaten dating? Is it true?" Naomi asked as she took a turn off the highway, following the signs directing her to the beach.  
  
"A load of trash. I would rather date a homeless man than even be seen with that insufferable and inconsiderate guy."  
  
"Are you kidding? I would die if I even had a rumor that Yaten liked me. You must be the luckiest girl on the planet." Another of Naomi's friends said. Her name was Mikayla. She was the richest, snobbiest girl in the school, besides Naomi. Usagi sunk in her seat. *Why did I ever agree to come on this trip? Stupid, stupid, stupid. *  
  
"Anyways, you two look so serene when you're together on the magazine cover. Yaten is a talented young adventurer; the captain of a pirate ship, and you are his beautiful prisoner, who captures his heart in the circles he travels." Kassandra said. She was the other girl in the jeep, and she was more tolerable than the others, though they treat her like a doormat. Usagi thought the only reason they put up with her was because she was rich and popular. Kassandra was a romantic, and loved painting romantic scenes and describing heart throbbing scenes for everyone. Usagi liked listening to her, but she would rather she was in the picture with someone other than Yaten.  
  
"Nothing like a painting, a romantic adventure novel. What do you think Usagi?" Kassandra asked.  
  
Naomi rolled her eyes. "Go join the drama team, we don't care for that junk here."  
  
The others laughed, but Usagi smiled gently at Kassandra. "I like the scenery, but I would like it a little more if I was with someone other than Yaten."  
  
Kassandra smiled back. "But it doesn't sound right with anyone else. It's like you two were made for each other, and it completely ruins the painting if your with someone else, like Taiki, or Seiya. Yaten's a lot more a pure heart, don't you think?"  
  
This was annoying. "I happen to like Seiya and Taiki just fine. In fact I would much rather pose for a romance scene with either of them than be with Yaten. I have to sing with him soon. I tried to get out of it, and Kami knows he is just as unhappy about it as I am."  
  
Kassandra slumped. Ravyn smiled a bit. "That's not what I hear. I hear that Yaten is completely gone on you, but he is in just as much denial as you are, Usagi." She said slyly.  
  
Usagi scowled. "As far as I'm concerned, the people who believe those rumors are about to have a very rude awakening. There is nothing going on between Yaten and I, and I despise anyone who dares to think otherwise."  
  
Ravyn only smiled, Naomi and Mikayla did the same. Usagi looked at them suspiciously. Like they knew something that she didn't. It irritated her, but she shrugged it off and looked out the window, admiring the yachts that were just now coming into view.  
  
There was silence the rest of the trip.  
  
***  
  
Usagi was greeted with a bunch of photographers standing before the walkway to the yachts. Usagi was once again forced to pose for several pictures, Naomi, Ravyn and Mikayla all trying to get in the pictures with Usagi as well, but most of the photographers just wanted pictures of Usagi. Usagi kissed cheeks of boys she didn't even know, posed for pictures with the little children around her, signed numerous autographs, and had to refuse when boys asked for her phone number.  
  
She finally hustled out of the frantic mass to join Kassandra up at the front, Naomi, Ravyn, and Mikayla were still trying to get her to pose for a few more pictures with them in it. They trailed behind Usagi as she and Kassandra talked a bit. Usagi found that she was a lot more comfortable in Kassandra's presence than she was in the other girl's. She briefly wondered what the girls did on the yachts when they went out. She guessed they played games and drank a lot, one thing that she was sure not to do.  
  
She turned to Kassandra. "What do you do when you're on a yacht party?" She felt stupid asking.  
  
Kassandra only smiled. "Well, we mostly play games, talk a lot. Every once in a while Naomi will go a little mad with all the drinks and lock two completely innocent people in the bathroom on the second floor deck and won't let them out until they make out. Most of the others are too drunk to object. I try to stay as far away from them as I can get. I suggest you do the same. They might lock you in the bathroom with Yaten." She paused, hesitantly as if she said something she shouldn't have said. And she was right. Usagi looked at her with a confused and betrayed expression. "Oops?" She said weakly.  
  
"WHAT!! Yaten's going to be there!" Usagi was about to turn back when Naomi and Mikayla hauled her onto the yacht before she could protest.  
  
*I should have known that she invited all the models on the yacht. Now I'm stuck with Yaten on the same boat. He just better not come anywhere near me. *  
  
Kassandra smiled apologetically at her. "Sorry about all this. It was Naomi's idea. She gets all jumpy at the prospect of getting a couple together against their will. Kind of sadistic don't you think?"  
  
Usagi suddenly wished that Dana and Lee were with her. Then a rush of relief came to her when she saw Naru, Yvonne, and Hugo were waving at her from the fifth floor deck. They rushed to meet her on the first floor.  
  
"Oh, I'm having a crisis. I wish I never agreed to come to this dumb yacht party." Usagi cried, really upset she had been deceived.  
  
Hugo took her under his arm, soothing her. "It'll be all right, Usa. I'm sure you'll have a good time. Just forget everything and try to enjoy yourself." Usagi sniffled. "Hey, look at the bright side. At least your not Yaten right now. Minako's on fifth floor on a rampage of getting Yaten to go out with her. It's really quite entertaining." He joked.  
  
Usagi laughed a little. Hugo was such a good friend. She looked over his shoulder, and a sight that was not so thrilling met her.  
  
Nick Oriento was talking with Naomi and Ravyn. He was looking straight at Usagi with a mischievous look on his face. Kassandra was looking at Usagi with a sympathetic look on her face. She mouthed a word, but Usagi could make it out as Naru and Yvonne dragged to the fifth floor, Hugo running after them trying to catch up.  
  
Usagi was greeted with a sight that completely brought her high spirits back. Yaten was hanging helplessly from the top of the flagpole with Minako at the bottom, trying to climb up to get up to him.  
  
Yvonne laughed. "Like a coon dog who has just treed a coon."  
  
Yaten looked down and saw Usagi on the floor looking up at him. She was laughing. He blushed a bit in embarrassment.  
  
"Enjoying the view Yaten? Or are you just trying to put as much distance between you and Minako as humanly possible?" She scoffed.  
  
Yaten frowned, glaring flames and daggers at Usagi. "Okay, if you're so smart, you'd try and get her away from me so I can at least live the rest of my young life on firm ground, hmm?"  
  
Usagi smiled as she and Naru restrained Minako and locked her in the broom closet before she could get out of their grasp. Yaten slid down the pole. He muttered his thanks and then strutted off, only to be surrounded by another mob of freakazoid girls wanted to dance with him as the music started. Usagi smiled when Hugo asked her to dance, and happily obliged. They danced to Cam'ron's 'Hey Ma', and then to The Apex Theory's 'Apossibly.' She danced a dance with Rejin Batavia, another model, and then on with Ken Atari. Then with some other boys she didn't know. She danced every dance, and she noticed that Yaten was dancing with every single girl on the yacht. They were in a big cove and there were other yachts out, thought none as big as the one they were on. She forced herself to dance once with Nick Oriento, but that was all. He pressed her against him forcefully, her head had to rest on his chest to keep the blood and breathe circulating in her throat. After a few pleading glances, Rejin and Ken had drove him away. *My bodyguards. * She thought as she watched as Hugo, Rejin, and Ken kept him away from her the rest of the night.  
  
Little did she know that other plans involving her and Nick were being made by three very determined populars on the boat.  
  
***  
  
Naomi waited by the bathroom door while Ravyn and Mikayla were keeping a look out for Usagi. A couple left the bathroom, and Naomi quickly stood in front of the door so no one could get in again. She winked at Ravyn and Mikayla. They winked back and hurried to the fifth floor to get Usagi.  
  
Naomi had a drunken look on her face. Nick Oriento had gotten her drunk before the yacht even started to move. He made her promise to get Usagi into the bathroom with him alone. She gladly complied, happy to get on a model's good side. 'Course she didn't know what she was doing. She had tied Kassandra up in the broom closet with some wacko on the fifth floor for trying to warn Usagi.  
  
Ravyn and Mikayla came back with a drunken Usagi, just like they planned. They got Usagi to take a few drinks, maybe a few more than she should have. Naomi had gotten a few other girls to distract the other models so they were too busy to notice Usagi taking one too many drinks, and Ravyn and Mikayla dragging her off the second floor bathroom.  
  
"Hey, Usagi. Liking the party?" Naomi asked, a dazed look on her face.  
  
Usagi giggled drunkenly. "I love it. The drinks are just great!" Her breath smelt of alcohol, and her face was flushed red.  
  
"Cool, you look like you need to wash up." She gestured to the bathroom door.  
  
Usagi sighed a bit, and hiccupped. "Yeah, probably right," She slurred. "Be right back." She held on to the wall and stepped inside. The door closed with a snap of the bolt, leaving her alone in the dark, or so she thought. She screamed as she felt a pair of strong arms surround her waist and pull her into the corner.  
  
Naomi and the other girls laughed a bit, and then stayed outside, trying to hear what was going on inside. They didn't notice a small slender figure in the corner. She gasped, and hurried to the dance floor on the fifth floor.  
  
***  
  
Babe Levitz ran towards Naru and Yvonne. She gasped for them to come over. They noticed her alarm and ran from their partners over to her.  
  
"It's Usagi. That Naomi girl locked her in the bathroom and then I heard a scream. Nick Oriento is nowhere on the boat. I'm thinking he was in the bathroom with her." She gasped.  
  
"WHAT!!"  
  
They ran to tell Rejin, Ken, Hugo, and Yaten. They were hurrying down towards the second floor when the rapping on the broom closet was heard. Ken opened the door and Kassandra and Minako fell out.  
  
"How could you? I wanted to enjoy the party to! Yaten, tell them off for me, please?" Minako gave him her best puppy eyes, Yaten rolled his eyes at her.  
  
"Usagi.. Usagi.. You've got to help her. Nick.. made a. deal with Naomi to get Usagi.. alone with.him. He's going to . hurt her." Kassandra panted. They untied her and helped her down to the second floor where the guys were already dealing with it.  
  
Ken and Hugo were holding onto the three drunken girls as Yaten and Rejin swung the door open. Usagi was underneath Nick in the wide bathtub as he was trying to remove her clothes. She was gagged which kept her from screaming for help. Rejin pulled Usagi from Nick's arms and out of the bathroom while Yaten beat the living shit out of Nick.  
  
Everyone watched dumbfounded as Yaten let all his anger out on the horny model man. Once he was sure Nick had lost the function of controlling his lower body, he locked the door behind him, leaving Nick in the dark. Nick's blood ran down his arms, staining his shirt. He took deep breathless as he looked aimlessly at the ground.  
  
Usagi was crying as Rejin held her princess-style in his arms, though she was looking straight at Yaten. *I never knew Yaten cared that much. He couldn't be just a sour puss if he was so angry about what Nick did to me. Maybe he does care about me after all. *  
  
Yaten looked up, and saw Usagi starring at him. He couldn't look her in the eye. She probably thought he was a demon for being so unmerciful when he was physically and mentally dismembering Nick. He couldn't help it. Usagi was too pure to be treated that way, how could Nick do that to her. He corrupted her. Yaten was acting out his anger, and now he felt completely ashamed of doing it in front of Usagi. He starred at his feet in shame.  
  
All his doubts were cut abruptly short as he felt a pair of gentle and fragile arms circle around his waist. He looked up to see Usagi, cuddling close to him, soft sobs coming from her face, which was buried in his chest. His eyes softened, and circled his arms around her back, stroking her gently, whispering soothing words into her ear. She seemed to calm down, but she didn't let him go, and neither did he.  
  
Usagi didn't know what she was doing, but she held him just the same. It just came natural. She hadn't been paying attention, one minute she was crying in Rejin's arms and the next minute she was being held gently in Yaten's as he whispered sweet, soft, soothing words into her ear. *This shouldn't feel right. I like Seiya, right? Why does this feel so much more important, why does this mean so much more to me? *  
  
Yvonne looking longingly at the pair. She sighed as she felt Hugo's arms surround her from behind. She smiled and leaned into his embrace. "It was only a matter of time. And Usagi was thinking this would be the worst day of her life."  
  
"Well, looks like we owe Naomi a favor. This never would have happened if she didn't invite us to the yacht, even if she is drunk at the moment." He smiled at the three girls, unconscious on the ground next to the bathroom.  
  
Minako was flirting with Ken, and Naru was checking her watch. "Oh my gosh. It's 9:00! We were supposed to be back on the mainland 3 hours ago."  
  
The moment was ruined.  
  
Usagi pulled abruptly away from Yaten. She gasped. "Oh no!!! I was supposed to be at a shoot at 7:00!!! What am I going to do! Lee and Dana are going to kill me!" She wailed.  
  
Yaten sighed. *Same old meatball head. Crybaby. * Yet he couldn't help but think how cute she was right then, even with puddles of tears forming at her feet.  
  
***  
  
Within two hours they were pulling back into the mainland. To their surprise, police cars were surrounding the place, and Usagi saw Anya Yukito looking impatient and worried at the same time, trying to explain everything to the man doing the shoots, Dana with a sick look on his face, and Lee appeared to be having a seizure. Along with the rest of Tokyo in the background. Usagi and the rest of the models hurried up the ramp to the parking lot where everyone was waiting. Anya came right up to them.  
  
"Where have you all been? I'm supposed to be looking after you. What are you thinking? You were supposed to be back here at six. Usagi and Yaten have missed FOUR photo shoots. Minako, Rejin, Yvonne, and Naru; you have missed your interviews. Hugo and Ken have missed your autograph signings. Babe, you missed your Us magazine shoot, and Nick.where's Nick?"  
  
Yaten snickered. "I don't think he'll be modeling for you anymore, Yukito- san. He took a nasty fall in the bathroom and I'm afraid he's completely lost the use of his lower half." All the models laughed with him, and Usagi's tears were immediately gone with the comedy of the moment.  
  
Thought Anya didn't seem pleased. The paramedics came out with a moaning Nick Oriento, and the police were helping Naomi, Ravyn, and Mikayla come to after being pulled unconscious from the yacht. Of course, the captain was arrested for the detaining of all of Yukito's models past hours.  
  
After everything calmed down, Usagi walked up to Yaten who was looking out into the ocean with a dazed look on his face.  
  
"Yaten-kun?"  
  
He looked startled at her. Then gave her a nod and a small smile.  
  
"Um.that was really awesome, what you did you Nick. I've never seen you that angry before."  
  
He scoffed softly. "You may not think it to look at me but I take care of my friends, close or not."  
  
Usagi looked at him. *Oh, is that all it was? * She seemed disappointed.  
  
"Well, thanks Yaten. You may have very well saved my life."  
  
He looked at her, she missed the longing in his violet eyes. "Any time, Odango." He joked.  
  
Usagi fumed. *I should have known it wouldn't last. * She scoffed and stalked away.  
  
Yaten sneered at her retreating back. *Hmmm.maybe I do like her.. *  
  
He watched as she tripped on the stone in the parking lot, fell flat on her face, and then started to wail as Naru and a laughing Babe came to help her up. He smirked. *Nah. *  
  
***  
  
I'm tired, good night; I'm going to bed.  
  
P.S. : I really need some songs that Usagi and Yaten could sing. If you have any that would be good, pleaz email me and we'll vote on them. I might have to delay that chapter a bit, but I'll try to get this to work out. My email is on my profile, but if it's not, here it is. AshleighM2@aol.com. Thanks!!!!  
  
~PA 


	5. Don't mess with my man

Model Behavior By: Princess Ashley  
  
Wow, thanks for all the suggestions for the song they should sing. But I was listening to the radio and I found the perfect song. But thanks to all who gave me suggestions. And to thank you, I'll dedicate this chapter to you:  
  
xing@fanfiction.net: That was a great idea. Maybe I'll do that if I ever make another Yaten/Usagi fic. But I don't know. Not in this fanfic at least. Maybe I'll do that song in anther chapter. Thanks for sticking around to see the next chapter!  
  
Kage-Shadow-of-Darkness: I'm sorry. They don't kiss in this chapter. Nor in the next. I'm sorry. I've been so bored I've already gotten to start writing chapter 8. Well, at least you won't have to wait so long for the next chapter, though I have a feeling you're gonna hate me by the time we get to chapter 7. *sweatdrop *  
  
Xaphrin: Thanks for sticken around for this chapter. I've been really stugglin with ideas lately. But Thanks for support. I didn't use your song but I think you'll like this chapter anyways. At least I hope. ^_^  
  
Sunshine Fia: I love that song! But alas, I didn't use it for the fic. I hope you'll forgive me. Thanks for your support.  
  
Celestial Dreamblaze: Well, I really sorry about that. I tried to make it as non-descriptive as possible. I really don't like that sort of thing anyways. I don't know why I wrote that. Oh well. Thanks for the songs. I love those a lot. Sorry for not using them though, I think you'll like this chapter just as well anyways. Thanks for suggesting.  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed:  
  
Angel-Goddess: I am soooooooo sorry. I was under a writer's block and I was on restrictions for months! My mom was really pissed about something. I am so sorry. I'll never do it again. I swear on my honor as an author. Thanks for sticking with me though!  
  
Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos: Usagi/Helios! Oh wicked. Even I didn't think of that! I think it's a great idea. What were your thoughts? I got tired of hearing of Rini/Helios. Forgive me, but I really don't like any couples without Usagi in it. Well, except Rei/Wufei, but that's about it. ^_^ Call me stuck on Usagi couples. *Shrug * Thanks for trying to find a song though. I appreciate it!  
  
Natsumi: Oh, thank you. Now I feel a lot better. I hate being grounded, and this has to be the first time since I was nine. ^_^;  
  
Princess Alethia: Well, thank you very much. *bows * finally someone who appreciates my genius nature. ^_^ Just kidding. Anyways, thanks a lot, I really would like to keep my hearing. ^_^  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Don't mess with my man  
  
Yaten walked down the street. He didn't bring his limo, for some reason he just felt like being alone for the moment. Seiya was getting touchy when Yaten tried to tell Seiya what he was feeling, and Taiki was confusing him with statistic conversation, plus the fact that Taiki knew nothing about what Yaten was feeling right now, he decided he just needed some time to sort out his thoughts.  
  
He walked into the park, and saw a statue of one of the goddesses facing him. Suddenly he saw Usagi's face on the statue, and then he turned away, frustrated with himself. He walked towards the bridge that over looked the lake, and peered into it. He darted backwards as he saw Usagi's face in the water starring back at him. He rubbed his temples, trying to kick the images of Usagi away, but he couldn't comprehend what was happening to him. He knew how he felt about Kakyuu-hime. He once had the feeling that he was in love with her, but now he wasn't so sure. The feeling of Usagi constantly being around him was so promising and alluring. There was no mistaking the hunger in his eyes. *I can't be thinking this, I can't love Usagi. She's a klutz, brain dead, airhead, ungraceful, perky, beautiful, body of a goddess. * He shocked himself with his own thoughts. "I can't take this."  
  
"Can't take what?"  
  
He stiffened when he heard the voice behind him. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was.  
  
"Are you going to turn around, or are you going to treat me to the pleasant view of your backside?"  
  
He growled and turned. Usagi wore a beautiful white fake fur trench coat that fell down to the tops of her knee high suede boots. She wore a jean skirt under it and there were two gold belts that loosely encircled her waist. The moonlight reflected off her gold belts as her glossed lips smiled at him sensually. It was hard not to stare, but the famous Yaten Kou was famous for keeping a straight face, and even that mask was faltering just looking at her. The light shown defiantly upon her, and it looked like she was wearing a glimmering crown on her golden blonde hair. It was blinding, really.  
  
"Save your smart comments for the magazines. I'm sure they'd love to get the scoop tonight. That little quarrel is probably feeding the rumors that you and I are going out." The moment he said that, he wished he hadn't. But still he wished the rumors were true, but he didn't just think that.  
  
Usagi's smiled faltered, and she smoothed her hands along the white fur sleeves covering her arms, as if she was suddenly chilled. "Well, I'm kinda wanting to talk about that." She took a nervous look on her face as she glanced at him.  
  
Yaten had to fight off the hopeful look that was aching to spread across his face. *She wants to talk about the dating rumors? Oh boy, I'm not ready for this. What if she wants to go out with me? What if she thinks I like her?! * He got a weird look on his face as a voice in the back of his head started to speak. 'You DO like her, dumdum. Fess up. I'm getting tired of saying so.' *Buzz off. * 'Wish I could. Maybe I could get into that pretty Usagi's mind and see what she's thinking right now. Probably the same thing.' *I'm being taken over by the devil's clone. * 'Not necessarily. I've met the man; a really cheeky fellow if I ever knew one.' "What?" Yaten suddenly zapped back into reality as he realized that Usagi asked him a question.  
  
She sighed. "Nevermind. I'll go now." She started away.  
  
"No!" He jumped in front of her.  
  
She looked shocked at him. He blushed a bit at his actions and backed up a few steps away from her. She only smirked.  
  
"What? Don't want your little ray of sunshine to leave?" She teased.  
  
He frowned. "No. I only wanted to." He was lost for words. He didn't know what to say, his brain drew blank. His only instinct was to throw an insult at her. And he did, but instantly regretted it. "I just wanted to insure your humiliation when your moose moaning of a voice starts to sing on Wednesday." He smirked, but it was only a mask. His heart tore as he saw the hurt suddenly cross her face, but was immediately replaced with a look of anger.  
  
"Yaten Kou, you'll never change. I guess I was wrong when I saw a little kindness and tenderness when you beat up Nick the other day. I guess I was stupid to dwell on it. Goodbye." She turned on her heel and stalked away.  
  
Yaten slapped himself. "I hate my life."  
  
***  
  
"Insufferable fiend. I'll show him. He thinks he knows me so well."  
  
Usagi had a few practices at the mall stage with Yaten, and she sang very ill indeed. He had laughed at her and ridiculed her, she hated him. She couldn't count the number of times she had kicked his haughty ass off the stage. But the times when she had sung alone, her voice was phenomenal, her instructor said so himself. But Yaten didn't know that. She was looking forward to knocking him unconscious with her voice.  
  
Today the concert took place. Even through all the bad luck she had been having with them, she invited Naomi, Ravyn, and Mikayla to come. She willingly invited Kassandra; with whom she had started to become really good friends with. Rei and Makoto were still treating her like the Queen of England, and she was getting depressed and missed it when they would criticize her on klutzing out. She sighed. The limo pulled up to the mall. Dana and Lee opened the door to go out first, and she could already hear the screaming of the crowds. She pulled her yellow tinted sunglasses over her face and scooted to the right side of the limo, and then, with one ankle black leather boot, stepped out to the photographers and fans.  
  
Naomi, Ravyn, Mikayla, and Kassandra were waiting for her. They hogged to the door, not letting her go one step to join Yvonne, Minako, Naru, Hugo, and Rejin. They gave her a look of understanding, and she smiled at them. Kassandra was the only person she was fully comfortable around at the moment. She smiled when she saw Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten waiting for her. Yaten looking a bit out of it. They were lead to the back of the mall. They had made a big stage for the models and the singers. Yaten was pointing out how badly the stage was put together and how it was a disgrace to go up and sing on such a wreck they dared call an arena.  
  
Usagi could only laugh. Yaten was never satisfied with anything. He'd have complained about his own princess if she were still on earth.  
  
"You know Yaten, if you're so perfect, why don't you go over there and build a stage on your own." Seiya strutted up to Usagi, smirking at Yaten, who was working up a volcanic eruption with the glare he gave Seiya.  
  
Usagi giggled, and Yaten only sent another growl at Seiya, then turned and stalked off towards the outfit artist, who still hadn't given them their outfits. Usagi hoped it wouldn't be another pirate ship scene. Kassandra's romance ramblings weren't helping either.  
  
"I can't believe this. And you two look so good together, I could just see a movie behind made about you two."  
  
"I don't appreciate the idea of Yaten and I being together in anything. I would be a lot more comfortable if you would just drop the subject." Usagi answered, very annoyed.  
  
Kassandra sighed. Yvonne and Hugo were walking up. Usagi didn't see Minako, Naru, or Rejin anywhere. She had never gotten to thank Rejin for helping her; or rather she was too busy cuddling with Yaten.  
  
Usagi jumped. *I didn't just think that. * 'Course you didn't, I did.' Usagi growled at herself.  
  
"What? Not happy to see us?" Hugo asked, looking hurt as she sent a growl to no one in particular; he had mistaken it for being sent to him.  
  
Usagi blushed. "Oh, not you Hugo. I just had a thought and it wasn't a pleasant one."  
  
"Really?" Hugo scooted closer. "And what thought would that be?"  
  
"About you and Yaten maybe?" Yvonne joined in the teasing session.  
  
Usagi scowled. "Ha!" She scoffed. "Nothing could make me think of something that dishonorable and humiliating."  
  
"Dishonorable and humiliating?" Hugo echoed. "You really have been hanging around Yaten too much."  
  
"Oh c'mon, Usagi. It's obvious he likes you very much. But you know Yaten, he's too high in his own ego to notice how many things he's letting slip. You are probably the only girl he ever bothers to look at."  
  
"Yeah, he's thinking up insults to make me feel even more small than I already do. He's only a cheap side git and I don't have any other feelings towards him." She crossed her arms.  
  
Yvonne could only smile. Hugo offered an arm to both of them to escort them to the changing room. Usagi took his left arm and Yvonne took his right arm and they all walked to the dressing room.  
  
***  
  
Yaten was chasing Minako away from him with a base ball bat when they got in there, Naru and Rejin had massive sweatdrops, and the outfit artist was looking at his watch annoyed. He looked up.  
  
"Ah! Zey finally decide to show up!" He had a fine French accent. Usagi had to fight off the urge to giggle at the man with the funny accent. "And vot exactly do you find so funny?" He asked, looking her up and down, examining her body.  
  
Usagi smiled. "Nothing, just looking forward to getting my outfit." She bowed respectively to him, letting go of Hugo's arm.  
  
He seemed to be satisfied, and smiled back at her. "Vell, zen let's get started." He grabbed Usagi by the arm and dragged her to the back room, then 'handing' her to the make-up artists, he quickly gave them instructions for her outfit, shoes, hair, make up, and accessories.  
  
An older looking lady took her by the arm again and practically shoved her into a seat facing a wall off mirrors, with glass shelves with make-up and there was rack twelve feet long in the back of the room, full of clothes. They quickly raided her with mascara and lipstick while five others debated on the punker looking clothes behind her.  
  
Usagi had blue eye shadow around her eyes almost up to her eyebrows, and black eye liner, making her eyes look darker. They gave her hair blue tips. Usagi pouted when she found out they were going to cut her beautiful hair, but they insisted it wouldn't take so long to dry when they were done. When they were done, her hair went down past her hips, and then added the dark blue tips, and spiked them. White lipstick was added to her lips to make them look pale. They painted tattoos on her arms, and she liked the way she started to look tougher.  
  
Then they took her to the dressing room and dressed her in a navy blue tank halter top with a big pink heart in the middle, and then gave her faded denim punker jeans that fitted tightly around her hips and thighs then fanned out on her legs and over a pair of black and white punk sneakers. Then she was givin a pair of studded cuffs and a black leather choker, then a silver chain to lock around her neck. She looked like a punk girl.  
  
She was taken outside behind the stage where an overly large audience was already forming, anxious for the performance. Usagi couldn't have been more nervous, but suddenly her nervousness seemed to fade when she saw Yaten walk out of his dressing room. Her breath caught.  
  
His hair had been brightened, and long strands of silver hair fell into his green eyes. There was a heavy silver cross on a sterling chain around his neck. His arms were heavy with bangles, and there were barbwire tattoos on his arms, which were exposed by a black sleeveless T, also exposing his muscles. Cuffs surrounded his wrists, his hands shoved in his pockets. His jeans were faded denim with slits in the knees with jumpy black and white sneakers like hers. The hair that hung out of his ponytail was spiked, giving the impression that spears were framing his face. A dangerous and sexy aroma followed him as he walked towards her, a satisfied smirk on his face when he caught her starring at him. He still was a great deal taller than her, so he looked down on her as if she were his puppet and he had barely begun to pull the strings.  
  
She forced a scowl to her face and turned away from him, and walked towards Kassandra, Naomi, Ravyn, and Mikayla, who she had said were fine to come back stage.  
  
"Oh, you look so wicked. Can I borrow that outfit some time?" Naomi commented, pulled at strands of Usagi's hair without hurting her.  
  
Kassandra was looking longingly between Usagi and Yaten. "Oh, how you two were made for each other." She sighed.  
  
Usagi smirked. "That's only because our outfits always make us look that way. It's only for publicity. I still hate him."  
  
"How can anyone hate someone so handsome and incredibly charming." Kassandra breathed her words. "And the tattoos are way cool. I'm going to talk my mom into letting me get a real one."  
  
"Oh, needles. I couldn't bear getting a tattoo. It's way to permanent." Ravyn whined, but still looking adoringly at Usagi's painted tattoos.  
  
"I would, I could bear the pain. But I'd only do it if I had one of my friends to do it with me. Like Naru maybe." Usagi said, giggling.  
  
"Or me. I know! We can get twin tattoos! It'll be fun!" Kassandra squealed.  
  
Usagi laughed. "Maybe. I'd have to get my mom to sign the permission slip though. And that's a definite no. Mother/Daughter pep talk #41: Never get a tattoo. My mom's got one on her tailbone, and she's regretted it ever since."  
  
"Will you take your places please? I haf only got so much time on my hands here!" The director came running in. "Ze music is about to start! Vill you hurry up!" He pushed Usagi and Yaten to the room under the stage where the platforms were to rise and they would appear on the stage after the smoke cleared. "You know the cue. Go ven it's time! Good luck!" He scurried off.  
  
Usagi and Yaten looked at each other, then looked away.  
  
The music started, and the audience started to clap. The platforms under Usagi and Yaten started to move, and they saw the purple and red smoke on the stage. They saw as they rose to the audience above them, and suddenly Usagi was ready. She held her microphone to her side. There were other guys and girls already on stage who were doing the back up vocals. They gave Usagi and Yaten a thumbs up, and Usagi smiled as Yaten started the spoken part at the beginning of the song.  
  
***  
  
Uh, I like it baby (yeah)  
  
Uh, one time for the club (ye-eah)  
  
Two times for my thugs, uh-huh  
  
Three times for my ladies, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon (ooh, oh)  
  
Uh, Usagi y'all..YK y'all.(oooh)  
  
Uh-uh, YK y'all!  
  
Usagi took her breath in and brought the microphone to her lips and let the first line of the song slip from her lips, smooth as her voice was.  
  
It was hard to find a brotha that was down for me  
  
So I'm telling everybody to let him be  
  
'Cause he's mine and I can't take no pigeons tryna take my baby  
  
Usagi slinked slow and easy movements against Yaten, who was a bit surprised. She winked at him, teasing him as the catcalls erupted from the crowds. He lifted an eyebrow; his hair sparkled with the silver in his hair. Then a sensual smile crossed his features, as he caught on to her game. Usagi let the next lines of her song erupt.  
  
So I thought I had to let you know  
  
Find someone that you can call your own  
  
Cause now you're walking in the danger zone  
  
And if I touch you I'll be wrong  
  
The girls as her background vocals chimed in as she started on the chorus.  
  
"If you mess wit my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya  
  
Got my girls, got my man, do find your own and leave mine alone  
  
Don't mess wit my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya  
  
Here's a little advice for you, find your own man"  
  
Yaten moved his hands to Usagi's hips, sliding them up her sides, down to her flat stomach, the sweat erupting from his face and the hotness of the lights. He started his part of the song as he crossed the stage to glare at the guys drooling at Usagi.  
  
"It was hard to find a girl that's really down for me  
  
Seems like a lot of bad boys tryin me  
  
Cause they tryna take my baby, oh what the hell no!  
  
So now you really better watch yourself  
  
Messin wit my girl is bad for your health  
  
So you know you will be dealt with  
  
Better find your own girl"  
  
His male background vocals closed around him as he glared at the bad boys starring at Usagi and her 'homegirls' as they were acting out. He let out the chorus  
  
"If you mess with my girl, I'ma be the one to break it to ya  
  
Got my homeboys and my girl, so find your own and leave alone  
  
Don't mess with my girl, I'ma be the one to break it to ya  
  
Here's a little advice for you, find your own girl"  
  
Usagi's lips slipped into a seductive sneer as she dipped low, the muscles in her hips and thighs pulled tight, and rose her arms above her head, standing up as Yaten came from behind her and he touched her finger tips with his. She lowered her hand and outstretched a finger to point to the wistful girls in the audience.  
  
"Girl I'm warning you, if you want my man  
  
You should just keep your hands to yourself, now-now"  
  
Yaten brought her arm back as she sang to wrap his arms around her waist from behind, and then gave a sly look to the boys.  
  
"And playa I'm warning you, if you want my girl  
  
I suggest that you look but don't touch, now-now"  
  
Usagi:  
  
It was hard to find a brotha that was down for me, don't mess with my man  
  
Yaten:  
  
It's hard to find a girl that's really down for me, don't mess with my girl  
  
Usagi:  
  
Hard to find a brotha that was down for me, don't mess with my man  
  
Yaten:  
  
So hard to find a girl that's down for me, don't mess with my girl  
  
Usagi broke from Yaten and held the microphone tightly to keep it from slipping from her sweaty hands. Glistening sweat slid from her stomach and down her arms, and her hair changed colors with the different disco lights going on and off. She swayed and lowered herself to reach and touch the fingertips of the audience as they reached for her.  
  
"If you mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya  
  
Got my girls, and my man, so find your own and leave mine alone  
  
Don't mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya  
  
Here's a little advice for you, find your own girl"  
  
Yaten bent his knees low to the ground, his knees exposed through his slits. He made eye contact with all the guys, glaring at each and every one of them.  
  
"If you mess with my girl, I'ma be the one to break it to ya  
  
Got my home boys and my girl, so find your own and leave mine alone  
  
Don't' mess with my girl, I'ma be the one to break it to ya  
  
Here's a little advice for you find your own girl."  
  
The music stopped, and Usagi's and Yaten's and all the dancers heads dropped, letting the audience on core them. Usagi smiled, and Yaten looked at her as she did look at him. Sweat dripped from their faces onto the stage.  
  
*God he looks beautiful. *  
  
*God she looks beautiful. *  
  
She smiled and he smiled back. They stood up, and Yaten grabbed her hand, and then they bowed, and walked down to the back stage, where they were quickly whisked away by the artists who then started to wipe the sweat and re-do their make-up for the autograph session after the concert. The audience was so loud they heard it from the dressing rooms as they re-did Usagi's make-up and got a replica of the outfit she was wearing that was dry and scented. By the time they were done, Usagi's tips were bright blue again, and she looked completely fresh like before the concert. Yaten looked just as handsome as well. She smiled as he walked up to her.  
  
"Well, you were better than I thought you would be, but that's still not saying much." He teased her, though she could see the longing in his eyes as he gazed at her flat stomach and her lips.  
  
She wrung her hips from side to side playfully as she watched him and answered. "Well, the audience sure thought I was good, and personally that is all I need to feel better. Your comments mean nothing to me." 'Liar, Liar.' She kicked the voice out of her head and kept the smile steady on her face as she turned and walked towards Kassandra and Minako, who were giggling in the corner.  
  
Yaten smirked as she put an extra sway in her hips to entice him. "The game is on, Usagi." He whispered to himself, and turned away, walking towards Rejin, Hugo, Seiya, and Taiki.  
  
***  
  
Sorry, but I'm tired and I really don't feel like writing right now. But don't worry, the next chapter will be just as good, if not better. Can I leave you with that promise? Good, bubye!  
  
PS: I don't own the song. It belongs to Jagged Edge and Nivea. ^_^  
  
~PA 


	6. 10 ways to make a girl jealous

Model Behavior By: Princess Ashley  
  
Written on: 2/15/03  
  
Okie doki, seeing as how ff.net is splitting, and I can't update chapter 5, plus the fact that I'm bored and I gots nothing better to do (besides cleaning my room, and if you've ever seen my room before, you would know that that could take a while.) I might as well write the next chapter so it won't take as long to upload. I'll probably wait a while to put this up so I can see all the reviews and see if I got any suggestions, then I can incorporate it into the story. ^_^. Aren't I so thoughtful? Not. Anywho, hope you enjoyed Model Behavior 5, and here's #6. Read/Review/Enjoy the story!!!  
  
Usagi Princess: I can't call ya! I'm banned off the phone line for a week! I'll email it to you, but all ya have to do is look the story up on ff.net! You couch potato! And you call me lazy? Humf! ^_^ j/k  
  
Serenity Usagi Yui Cosmos: I read 'Feather Kisses', that was awesome! Poor Elios!! '_'. And thanks for the ideas. I know I'll come up with something. Thanks a lot! Oh, and Motoki/Usagi? I think I found a fic for that one somewhere. I think it was called 'what men want.' It might have been someone else, but you could try it. Eeeewwwwwwwww!!!!!!! Usagi/Beryl? That's not right! I don't like that. Yuck, no no, no. I don't like it at all!!! Eeek. Anyways, ^_^, Thanks for the stories! I read em all. They were great!!!  
  
SilverAngel: You missed the other chapter? How DARE you! J/k ^_^ No hard feelings really. Poor Yaten, you're gonna hate him a lot more after the 7th chapter. That's right! I already got it written. I'm just gonna make you wait cause I'm evil like that!! ^_^  
  
Natsumi: ^_^ I thought you'd like that. I love a story that's dedicated to me. ^_^  
  
Chapter 6: 10 ways to make a girl jealous  
  
::recap::  
  
"Well, you were better than I thought you would be, but that's still not saying much." He teased her, though she could see the longing in his eyes as he gazed at her flat stomach and her lips.  
  
She wrung her hips from side to side playfully as she watched him and answered. "Well, the audience sure thought I was good, and personally that is all I need to feel better. Your comments mean nothing to me." 'Liar, Liar.' She kicked the voice out of her head and kept the smile steady on her face as she turned and walked towards Kassandra and Minako, who were giggling in the corner.  
  
Yaten smirked as she put an extra sway in her hips to entice him. "The game is on, Usagi." He whispered to himself, and turned away, walking towards Rejin, Hugo, Seiya, and Taiki.  
  
"What are you trying to do, corrupt her? Boy I outta." Seiya took a step towards Yaten, but before he could finish his sentence, the manager whisked his off towards the stage again to sign autographs, pictures and whatnot.  
  
Usagi was already out there, standing on the stage, bending down to sign pictures of her and magazines and such. Yaten started to do the same, but a little while after, it started to get a bit bizarre. One of the girls in the crowd lifted her shirt to expose her stomach, smiling coyly at Yaten. Yaten could only grin a bit nervously and quickly sprawled his name across her stomach. She gave him another sly smile and then backed away. Other girls wanted him to sign their neck, arms, and stomach. Yaten started to enjoy it when Usagi started to look enviously at him.  
  
*What in the hell does he think he's doing? *  
  
One girl swayed over to him, she undid the buttons on her blouse stuck her chest out. Usagi fumed, but recognized his game when he turned to smirk at her before he wrote out his name across the swell of her breasts. Usagi's shoulder tensed as she saw the girl reach to keep his hand on her chest as she said something to him. Usagi's eyebrow went up as the guys started to follow her example, and they started to take off their shirts for her to sign them. Yaten seemed to notice, because he ignored the girl's words as Usagi started to sign on very good-looking guy's hipbone. His eyes narrowed at the guy, but Usagi didn't notice when the guy took a nervous look at Yaten and then seem to scurry away when Usagi was done writing. Another man came up, he was probably in his early 20s, but he was still very good- looking. He lowered his trousers slightly for her to sign his tailbone. Yaten saw red, but the man didn't cower or even seem to notice. When Usagi was done, he gave her a coy smile, then saunter off. Yaten gripped his marker to sign another girl's neck, but the triumphant smile on the man's face as he starred at him from the back of the room made Yaten's blood boil. For what reason, he didn't know. This was his game, and he was going to play it his way. But Usagi seemed to be interfering as she was forced to kiss someone on his lips for the publicity, and Anya was in the back, urging her on to do whatever she had to do for the thrill of the audience. But Yaten couldn't take anymore. He closed up and then walked towards the back of the stage to saunter down the stairs. Usagi looked after him, wondering what made him so angry all of a sudden, then went back to signing off on the neck of a man she didn't know, once again.  
  
***  
  
Yaten walked over to another set behind the stage; there was a mythological scene behind him. In the background, the Greek goddess Selene was giving birth to her demon daughter, Chaos. Yaten wondered if Usagi was really a goddess or a demon. It was possible. *You would think of a demon if you had seen her a few minutes ago. * He thought. *But it's all for publicity any way. *  
  
"Thinking of Usagi again, Yaten?"  
  
He turned; Anya Yukito stood behind him. Her face was a scowl, but it wasn't friendly either. It was just.blank.  
  
"What do you want? I'm in no mood for signing autographs."  
  
"You know I have a strict rule about a model falling for another model. It's bad for business, and Usagi and you can't look contempt with anyone unless the shot is the two of you."  
  
"I'm not in love with Usagi."  
  
"I never said you were. But just by the chance that you do."  
  
"I'm not going to."  
  
Anya seemed to ignore his words. "I don't have a problem with it."  
  
Yaten's eyes widened a fraction of a centimeter, and he turned to her again. She was beside him now; she had taken a few steps closer.  
  
"Your eyes betray your thoughts Yaten. I can look into them and I can see Usagi's reflection painted in them."  
  
Yaten tried to keep his annoyed expression, but even it was faltering. "What?"  
  
"I think you two must have been made for each other. Besides the fact that you can't agree on anything, you look better when you are together. Usagi doesn't look right with any other guy, and you don't look right with any other girl. Too bad Usagi's got another shot with Hugo. But after that, the directors only want pictures of you two together. I can promise you that you won't be with anyone else. What you saw tonight with Usagi, it is only publicity. She doesn't take pleasure in doing this kind of thing. She's too innocent. But you know what she is like at heart. I knew you had feelings for her the moment I learned that it was you who had done that to Nick after the night on the yacht."  
  
Yaten started to open his mouth to protest, but he knew she was right. There was no way around it. But he wasn't about to give up. He didn't want to love the same girl Seiya did. No matter what, Seiya still loved Usagi, and had been trying to get her longer then Yaten had, if Yaten ever did try to get her. He didn't care for Seiya's opinion much, but he would never try to hurt his own brother. Usagi was Seiya's, not Yaten's.  
  
As if reading his thoughts, Anya replyed. "I know that Seiya shares the feelings that you have for Usagi. But I don't want this to come in the way. Seiya doesn't know what he feels when he is around Usagi. Even when he thinks he loves her, he finds himself still loving the art of the chase. It's his way; he's not the type to have a girlfriend. Dedicated to getting Usagi as he is, he will be unsatisfied as soon as he gets her. He was in love with Kakyuu, wasn't he?"  
  
Yaten jumped, but then realized that he had told Anya the whole story long ago, trusting her not to tell anyone, now she was using her knowledge against him. *Me and my big mouth. *  
  
"I know I'm right. But once she fell for him, he instantly went looking for someone else to tame under him. Do you want him to hurt Usagi like he did Kakyuu?"  
  
"Never." He whispered.  
  
"Then what are you waiting for?" Anya asked, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
Yaten smirking. "Nothing." He trudged off, but not towards the stage, towards the news reporters in the back of the room. *Game 2 *  
  
What neither of them, Anya or Yaten, realized, was that in the shadows behind them, someone who had been waiting for Yaten to be alone so he could pound him for his flirting with Usagi earlier was deep in thought after hearing the conversation, about him.  
  
Seiya couldn't stop the tear coming from his eye. "Am I never supposed to be happy? Am I destined to find pleasure in the thrill of the chase?" He didn't want to think so, but he knew Anya was right, even if she didn't know her words were meant for him to the face, he knew she was right. "I'm sorry Usagi. I'm so sorry." He whispered.  
  
He felt a hand on his arm. He turned to see one of the models. "Babe?"  
  
She smiled at him. "I don't believe that. The thrill of the chase is always fun for a while. But then you wonder when you see all the lasting couples around, why don't I have someone like that? It's a lasting relationship between Usagi and Yaten, don't you think? Seiya-kun?"  
  
He smiled at her. Babe Levitz wasn't a pretty as Usagi, but he was defiantly beautiful, and worthy of being a model. He took her hand. "Yes. Defiantly lasting." But he wasn't talking about Usagi and Yaten. She blushed a bit, being a chaser like he was, but this was beyond the thrill of the chase.  
  
***  
  
Usagi couldn't wait to get to the arcade. She still had her punker looking clothes on. She wanted to see Motoki, not seeing him since she had gotten to be the IT girl. She bounced along the sidewalk, before something caught her eye. A magazine stand was on the side of the sidewalk. The new issues of Teen Magazine, Us, and Guideposts for Teens had a picture of her on it, except for the Us magazine, which had her and Babe Levitz on the cover. She smiled, remembering the shots she and Babe got. They had fun trying on different clothes for the picture. It was one of the few shots that they got to pick out their clothes, instead of someone else doing it for them. But then there was something else. On the YM magazine, Yaten was showed on the front, alone with.Yvonne!! He was kissing her cheek! *Bloody hell!! * She cursed in her head. She placed her money in front of the cashier and picked up a Teen Magazine, a newspaper, Us, Guideposts for Teens, and the YM magazine, which she was hesitant to touch. She hurried to the park.  
  
She sat her magazines and newspapers to the side while she flipped through the YM magazine till she found the article about the cover story.  
  
It read:  
  
'As most liked to think, the IT boy, Yaten Kou, and the IT girl, Usagi Tsukino were officially answered untrue, as Yaten Kou announced his relationship with another model, Yvonne Turkusi. Yaten and Yvonne happily posed for many of the photographers, despite the display on the stage at the new Tokyo Mall with Miss Tsukino of the new hit single by Yaten Kou, feat. Usagi Tsukino, 'Don't mess with my girl.'  
  
'Still, the public wishes not to change any of the hopes that there might be a relationship between Miss Tsukino and Mr. Kou. Mr. Kou said himself, 'I had reason to believe that there was a strong attraction between Usagi and another model, Nick Oriento. They seemed to enjoy each other's company, and were very close friends, if not more, when they first became models about two weeks ago.' Mr. Kou insists there never was and isn't anything between him and Usagi Tsukino. This reporter is disappointed, and the public agrees that Mr. Kou would have been more suited to Tsukino. But then again, this reporter only repeats facts.  
  
~Kento Roboto'  
  
Usagi was outraged. *Nick and me! And he was the one who saved me from the horrid man! What a baka! KUSO! How could I ever have trusted that.that.KUSO!!!!! * She cursed again. She threw the magazine into her messenger bag hanging across her chest from her opposite shoulder.  
  
She opened the next magazine. There was a picture of Babe Levitz and her in the Us magazine. There were the interviews with them. *Wait, this isn't right. *  
  
She starred at a picture of her and Nick at the yacht. Only it looked like Usagi was gazing lovingly at him, as he sent a sly smile to the photographer. *Did the yacht incident never happen!!!!! * She didn't remember that picture ever being taken. She had never given that look to Nick before. She saw little white lines around the edges of her picture, but they were hardly visible. If she hadn't been a goddess and a sailor scout, no human would have seen it. It had been cut to fit with Nick's picture. Usagi remembered that picture. It was when she was still dating Mamoru! That picture was taken of her and Mamoru at the amusement park about a year ago. Nobody had that picture, she had thrown it out. *Bloody hell! * WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!!!! *  
  
There was a quote given in the article. Babe Levitz had said it. 'Usagi was always in love with Nick. I don't know where the rumors of her and Yaten came from, but her heart had belonged to Nick even before either of them became models.'  
  
*Has the world turned against me? *  
  
***  
  
Yaten smirked from behind a bush as he watched Usagi's reaction to the fake picture he had gotten. Everyone was in on his little scam. He had asked Pluto to go back in time and get the picture of the garbage can after Usagi had left. He cut the picture and put it together with one of Nick. Ami had photocopied the picture so the white lines couldn't show, but he knew that Usagi would be about to see them. He had told Yvonne about the plan to get Usagi, she was reluctant, but she would do anything to help a friend. Babe Levitz had made a statement to the new reporters about Usagi and Nick. As far as Yaten knew, his plan was working.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 6. Am I good or what? I had a completely different idea on what was going to happen in this chapter, but my mind's run away with me again. Have a good day!  
  
~PA 


	7. The new guy

Model Behavior By: Princess Ashley  
  
Written date: 2/15/03  
  
Dude, I have never gone this far ahead before. But I'm REALLY bored right now, so here's another chapter. Ain't got nothing more to say. Thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
Sunshine Fai: Well, I suppose it is a little cruel. But Yaten seems to think it's nessesary. Ooooh, you're going to hate this chapter!!!! *whimpers *  
  
Celestial DreamBlaze: Not exactly pissed. My lips are sealed. Read on if you want to find out the sad thing that DOES happen. *looks around nervously * I better not get any flames on this! Don't worry! I've got it all worked out!  
  
Natsumi: chibi minions? *looks around nervously. * Hmmmm. I hope not. Geez if the chibi minions are after me for the 6th chapter, I'd hate to think what's going to be after me at the end of this chapter. *gulp *  
  
Xaphrin: Aww shucks. *blushes * Hehehe, yes, I am the evilest author you'll ever come across..Nah, not really. ^_^ I'll email ya when I can! In fact, I'll do it right now! Be right back!..... Okie dokie! Seeya later!!!  
  
Serenity Usagi Yui Cosmos: Ummmm. not Hugo exactly. Um..newho. Thanks for the stuff! I'll keep looking! That Sapphire and Usagi fic is sounding promising. Oh, by the way. I'm starting a new Rubius/Usagi fic, if ur interested, I could email it to ya to see what ya think!!! Tell me if it sounds good!!!!  
  
Chapter 7: The new guy  
  
Usagi stayed in her bed all weekend; Dana and Lee brought her the latest news on what was happening. So far, it was said that Yaten and Yvonne were engaged; they were seen kissing on the streets and in the parks. They were seen at plays and assemblies, together. Together as always. Nick was still in the hospital after a 'freak accident,' and according to the newspapers, Usagi went to visit him every day. So the hospital guest list was in on this as well. Usagi couldn't take much more of this. She felt ill, sick even. She had a shoot with Hugo the day before. And then on Saturday, a new contract was drawn for Nick. All his shots were to be made with Usagi. She supposed this was all some nightmare and she would soon wake up from it; they said nothing could hurt you in your dreams or nightmares. But if that was true, why did she feel like a drowning man, running out of breathe, running out of time?  
  
Her mother brought her some soup, but she never said anything before she walked out. Usagi didn't let her know about the whole incident about her shots with Nick. The last thing she needed was for her mother to take him to court for an attempted rape on her daughter. *No need to spoil Yaten's fun. * She thought bitterly.  
  
She sighed again as she turned on the TV. Yaten's photo shoot with Yvonne was on. She changed the channel. An interview with Babe Levitz and Seiya Kou on their relationship. She turned the TV off. Nothing was on, nothing that would cheer her up. She felt dirty, greasy, and she needed to get out before she lost herself completely. She had considered quitting modeling, but then she realized that modeling was the only thing that was keeping her holding on. *Yeah right. Modeling is the reason I'm so depressed right now. Yaten went too far. I guess he got what he wanted. * She decided she would go to Anya today and tell her she quit, at least then she could name someone else the IT girl before the news got wind of her transition.  
  
She showered and dressed herself. She decided on only a plain white tank top, black jeans, and put her hair up in a messy bun on the top of her head, and put on some black sunglasses. No one looking at her would be able to tell that she was really Usagi Tsukino, the IT girl extreme. The girl who went out with Nick Oriento. The girl who hadn't been seen in public for a whole week.  
  
She slunk over to the arcade. Motoki was there, sweeping up from the booth that was still messy from the previous occupants. He looked up.  
  
"Can I help you?" She figured he wouldn't recognize her in the state she was in right now. Her back was hunched, and her feet shuffled across the floor; completely different from he skippy and narrow-minded self that he was used to seeing. As far as she was concerned, she never wanted to be a model; but this was a brand new Usagi. She straightened up.  
  
"I'll have a large hot vanilla shake, whip cream and a dozen cherries, oh, and a triple hot fudge sundae, please." She took a seat at the counter where Motoki was taking her order on the cash register. Then he took a look up as she raised her sunglasses.  
  
He just about keeled over at the sight of her. "Usa? What on earth."  
  
She placed two fingers on his lips to silence him. "Not so loud. I haven't been seen in public for a week, and personally I'd like to keep the solitude."  
  
He looked shocked at her monotone. "What's with you? Are you okay? You sound, out of it."  
  
"I've been in bed a week, can you just give me my food? I feel faint right now. I need something hot." She lowered her head to her arms that were folded on the counter.  
  
Motoki smiled. "Well, at least your depression hasn't dampened your quick in take of sweets."  
  
That reminded her. Dana and Lee would probably kill her for the sweets she was about to treat herself to. But she had hardly eaten anything all week. Surely a shake and sundae wouldn't hurt.  
  
Music started to play in the back, not exactly soft, but then again, not heavy metal either. The most gorgeous guy was up on a platform that had not been there last time she had been there, which was about a month. There were five other guys on the platform with him, like a band. Crowds of people started to enter the arcade, as if this happened every day.  
  
Usagi turned to Motoki. "When did you start doing karaoke?"  
  
"Didn't. These are real bands. They make their own music and songs. They play here every night, but today they wanted to do a matinee concert. I thought you would know Ameni (pronounced aw-men-eye). He's one of the new models under Gemini Models for Anya Yukito." He looked at her curiously, surprised she hadn't heard of him.  
  
"I didn't know." But she was looking at Ameni. He was beautiful. He had a beach boy tan, with long shaggy black hair that was currently under a dark green toboggan. He had bright green eyes, glittering under the light. He had on a long sleeve black shirt with a faded jean vest with no sleeves, and frays on the armholes where the sleeves should have been. He wore black jeans and boots on. He could be beyond a model even if he didn't have a model's clothes.  
  
"He's good. He writes most of the songs. He said this is his new song, 'Runaway.' He's had a tough life, and he incorporates his own experiences into his lyrics." Motoki informed her. She could only stare at Ameni as his soft lips moved to start the first line of his song.  
  
"Graffiti decorations  
  
Under a sky of dust  
  
I contemplate the tension  
  
On top of broken trust  
  
The lessons that you taught me  
  
I learned were never true  
  
Now I find myself in question  
  
(They point the finger at me again)  
  
Guilty by association  
  
(You point the finger at me again)"  
  
The echoing voices whispered their words, but the effect escaped Usagi, as she was captivated in the words of the handsome stranger. The music turned to a harsh bass as Ameni stood up with an angry look on his face, his eyes squeezed tight as if he was feeling these emotions right then.  
  
"I want to runaway  
  
Never say goodbye  
  
I want to know the truth  
  
Instead of wondering why  
  
I want to know the answers  
  
No more lies  
  
I want to shut the door  
  
And open up my eyes."  
  
His emerald eyes traveled around the room, making eye contact with everyone in the room. But as they reached Usagi, they stopped, as if it was her he as searching for all along. Everyone saw the sparks in the electricity of their connection. Ameni looked as captivated with Usagi as she was with him. He starred at her as he started the next part of his song, his eyes never leaving hers.  
  
"Empty beds and angry voices  
  
Under a sky of dust  
  
Another wave of tension  
  
Has more than built me up  
  
I'ma talk of taking action  
  
These words were never true  
  
Now I find myself in question  
  
(They point the finger at me again)  
  
Guilty by association  
  
(You point the finger at me again)"  
  
His eyes filled with fire as he yelled the chorus into the microphone, his eyes still on hers. She could feel his anger in his lyrics, and she knew what the song meant to him, and she felt as if she could relate to it as well. She had never felt this way before, except with Mamoru, and maybe once or twice with Yaten. But he seemed to claim her in just one song as he filled the hearts of the crowd with anger and resentment towards the people he talked about in his song.  
  
"I wanna runaway  
  
Never say goodbye  
  
I want to know the truth  
  
Instead of wondering why  
  
I want to know the answers  
  
No more lies  
  
I want to shut the door  
  
And open up my eyes  
  
"I want to runaway  
  
And never say goodbye!  
  
I want to runaway  
  
And never wonder why!  
  
I want to runaway  
  
And open up my eyes!"  
  
He beat furiously on his bass guitar, but Usagi never flinched. She could see the tears fleeing from his eyes in the heat of the moment. The song was over, and the crowd relentlessly on cored him and his band, faces red with tears and sorrow. Usagi could feel a tear letting out of her eye as she thought of all the times the scouts had blamed her for their losses and such things as that. She loved them dearly, but every once in a while she felt like letting the anger and the darkness she felt out, but she never could seem to find an appropriate way.  
  
As if feeling her pain, Ameni smiled at her, the hunger and longing in his eyes as the band started the next song.  
  
***  
  
After they had finished their concert, they started to pack up, but Ameni set his guitar down on the stand and then walked towards the counter.  
  
"Hey Motoki." He called to Motoki, taking a seat on the stool beside Usagi. "Hot fudge sundae please."  
  
Usagi suddenly felt embarrassed with all the sundaes and the shakes in front of her, but he didn't seem to notice. He was looking right at her, as if awaiting an introduction. Usagi blushed a bit, but then turned to look at him. He smiled at her.  
  
She smiled back, relaxing.  
  
"I'm Ameni Jaird. What's your name?" He asked, as Motoki brought out his sundae.  
  
"Usagi. Usagi Tsukino."  
  
He sat back, not leaning on anything in particular. "Oh, you're the girl that's all over the news and magazines."  
  
Usagi sighed. *Great. Yaten's succeeded even in driving off all the cute guys from me as well. * "Yep, that's me. The one who's getting it on with Nick Oriento." She grumbled.  
  
He laughed. "Anya told me about that. I'm the new model. I suppose you already know?" He asked.  
  
"I do now." She smiled at him.  
  
"She says that Yaten got a little jealous at some concert at the new Tokyo Mall when you were signing autographs, though she didn't give me the particulars." There was a mysterious twinkle in his eyes, as if he had gone out of his way to get that information. "She told me it wasn't true about what they are saying on the news."  
  
"Yeah, seems that everyone knows what I'm been up to except me." He laughed.  
  
"I wish I was at the concert; I would have loved to have heard you sing." He looked at her, with a shy blush crossing his face.  
  
She giggled. "Yeah, well I suppose it would have gone a lot better if the guys had stuck to signing pictures and not body parts."  
  
He nodded as if he understood. "That's happened to me a few times."  
  
Usagi smiled coyly at him. "I would think so. With looks like yours, I pretty sure all the girls are asking you to sing their tail bones."  
  
He raised an eyebrow, then laughed again. "You're a funny girl, Usagi. Care to go on a walk with me? My band is just going to be hanging out at some bar. Maybe we could get to know each other. You seem like someone I would like to get to know. Especially since I'm new in Japan anyways."  
  
Usagi looked surprised. "Nani? You're not from around here?"  
  
He shook his head. "I'm from America. California to be exact. My band is from there, and this place is a lot like California with the beaches and such. Do you have any dance clubs around here?" He asked.  
  
Usagi smiled and nodded. "Yes, there are a number of dance clubs, even if the music is all in Japanese."  
  
He smiled. He hoped of the stool, paid Motoki and he and Usagi walked out of the arcade.  
  
***  
  
Ameni laughed as Usagi pulled down her sunglasses and readjusted her bun. "What are you, undercover?"  
  
Usagi smiled. "You could say that. I'm undercover escaping rampaging reporters and fans that haven't seen me in the past week. Thankfully, I don't really care. Anyway I was about to go over to the studio and tell Anya that I quit. However, I may have a reason to stay after all." She blushed a bit. *I can't believe I just said that. *  
  
He only smiled, a light blush spreading over his tanned cheeks. Usagi just then took notice that she barely came up his shoulder. She never realized he was so tall. She liked it. Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around his arm, snuggling close to it. He seemed to enjoy it. His other hand reached to the top of his shirt to pull a pair of devious black sunglasses from his collar to pull them over his eyes. She liked the look.  
  
"Want some ice cream?" He asked suddenly.  
  
Usagi jumped at the sound of ice cream. "Sure!" She squealed. *Well, monotone mode sure passed quickly. * But she knew the reason why as Ameni placed a few bills on the counter and pulled two chocolate chip ice cream cones from the hands of the parlor cashier, and handed one to her.  
  
She eagerly licked the ice cream off the top and let the cold ice cream melt on her tongue. Ameni lead her to the park where they sat down on the bench in the rose garden. Usagi was finishing up her ice cream already, and surprisingly, Ameni wasn't that far behind her. It wasn't till the sun began to set that Usagi realized how late it was. She turned to Ameni, who was finishing his cone. She saw a speck of a chocolate chip on his cheek beside his lip, and she giggled when he didn't notice it.  
  
She leaned over to scrap it off his face, and held in front of his face with her finger to show him. He smiled coyly, and kissed it off her finger. She blushed a bit. Ameni was just as flushed, as she was when he started to lean in to her. She was practically on his lap by the way she was sitting. He stopped only centimeters away from her face, silently asking permission for access to her lips. When she didn't move, he kissed her. It wasn't passionate, but it was enough for Usagi to know that Ameni wanted it to be more. And sadly, she wanted it to be more to. She pulled the toboggan from his head, letting his shaggy hair fall free as he took the palm of his hand and pressed it against the back of her neck, bringing her closer. She ran her hands through his long hair that reached his shoulders. It was soft and sleek; she pulled strands of it away from his face as he continued to kiss her.  
  
What Usagi had failed to notice that day was that she was constantly being watched. By the person whom she thought was trying to corrupt her. But he was always looking at her, but now he tried to hide his hurt as he watched Usagi kiss the unknown man. Yaten's heart cried out in pain and he quickly turned away, not able to watch the object of his affection submit to someone else other than him. He bit his lip. *Usagi is mine, pretty boy. Keep your hands off of her. * He thought as he slipped away.  
  
But at the same time as he thought this, Ameni's hands rubbed between Usagi's shoulder blades, urging her on with him. Usagi didn't stop when she thought he had had enough; she wanted more.  
  
***  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *PA starts to pull her hair out * I can't believe I just wrote that!!!! It hurts!! *a strand of hair falls from her head. * *sweatdrop * Well, please don't flame me for this chapter. I really wanted to try to avoid it but it was haunting me! Don't worry; this is still a Yaten/Usagi fic. I don't care what my cousin says. Usagi belongs with Yaten!.. well, okay, she belongs with Rubius to. And all the other people I can think of. Hey, look at it this way, if that's the kissing scene with the minor character Ameni, what do you think the kissing scene between Usagi and Yaten is gonna be like!! Yep. I believe that's it. Bubye!  
  
~PA 


	8. Jealousy is just Reward

Model Behavior By: Princess Ashley  
  
Written date: 2/15/03  
  
Shoot. I ain't got nothing to write in the author's notes anymore. Aww shucks. It takes all of the fun out of writing, doesn't it?  
  
Alexandra: Thanks a lot!!!  
  
Princess Athelia: Ohh, I didn't mean to make you cry! Though that hot fudge sounds really good to me right now. It's cold today. ^_^  
  
Lexi: ???? Oh well. I'm sorry, but this is a Yaten/Usagi fic. Ameni is just a made up character to make Usagi doubt Yaten.  
  
Kage-Shadow-of-Darkness: *looks at review thoughtfully * *nods * Yep, you're right. Yaten is going to end up with Usagi in the end. I was getting attached to Ameni. I'm sorry. But Yaten is better, of course. Oh my goodness. Ameni and Usagi aren't technically dating. You have to understand that in this chapter. Just making sure. *pats KSOF on the head. * Of course I'll let you read the Rubius/Usagi fic. But I have to make a few adjustments on it, so it will take a while. ^_^  
  
Angel-Goddess: Yeah, poor Yaten, poor you. I know how it feels to be banned from the computer. ^_^ I feel your pain.  
  
SilverAngel: Oh well, I have to make a little villainous behavior in Yaten. Be happy that it's over now and I think this chapter will make up for all the bad feelings towards Yaten. Not exactly an apology. *smiles evilly *  
  
Xaphrin: I'm sorry. *cowers behind the laptop * Ouch. I don't want to get hurt. I've already got a cold. *whimpers * Postal? Uh oh. Not good. *phones the post company to cancel all letters sent to PA *  
  
Littlemissgiggles: Cute name. Thanks a lot. I love compliments. I'm sorry I couldn't get it up soon. I was away as well. At my dad's house. Sorry!  
  
Suijou: Thanks for adding this to your favorites. I'm honored.  
  
Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos: Thanks a lot, I just imagined Ameni was Yaten and it just came out. Now I feel guilty. *Yaten glares at PA: You should be. * *shrug * oh well. I have to make some last minute touches on the chapter. I'll mail it to you soon! Wish me luck. I hope I can get this right. *begins to work on the Rubius/Usagi fic. *  
  
Natsumi: Oh dear! *runs and hides * Don't worry! I'll make it up to you! Just read on, and you'll get your answer. Please don't hurt me!!!  
  
Sunshine Fai: Thanks. Yaten has fans. Goodie! I'm glad your happy with the chapter.  
  
MarsMoonStar: Well thanks a lot. I must be Queen of the World! ^_^ Haven't heard from you in a while. But I'm glad you enjoyed the story.  
Chapter 8: Jealousy is just Reward  
  
Usagi slept soundly that night, her first peaceful sleep in days. Ameni had said that he would see her at the studio the next day, where Anya had said that she could introduce Ameni to the rest of the models working for her. She smiled as she pictured the look on Yaten's face when he found out that Ameni and Usagi were going out. Her thoughts filled with pleasure at the spite on his face. Ameni was the best thing that had happened to her since she first found out that Mamoru was in love with her when she was fourteen. She hadn't seen him in such a long time. His studies in America had caused them to break up in the first place. She understood his need to keep his mind on his studies, and he respected his wishes. Even she knew that long distance relationships would never work out.  
  
Ameni said he was going to teach her to play the guitar. She was looking forward to it as well. She had been up late writing out the lyrics to her first song. He told her to just let her feelings out and so she did while she thought back to the dark sensation when she stayed in her bed, feeling like the world was closing in around her, seeing the magazine articles with fake pictures that were never taken, Yaten and Yvonne's comments on each other, back when she cared about what Yaten was trying to do to her. She didn't anymore. She could care less about what that snooty Yaten and Yvonne said about her. She didn't need their good opinion, she had Ameni's, and that was all that mattered to her at the present moment.  
  
She woke up the next day in a skippy mood. She dressed in a white blouse with faded colored thin stripes on it, and a pair of blue jeans with spiky black heels. Her hair, which she was still getting used to it being so short, curled it in waves and magenta tips. Her make up was just plain red sparkles above her eyelids with her naturally pink lips.  
  
She grabbed the notebook she had her lyrics in and tossed it into her messenger bag, which she threw to her opposite shoulder and let it hang at her hip as she hurried down the stairs.  
  
She smiled brightly at Lee and Dana as she reached the limo, kissing them both on the cheeks and hopping in the car, while they got in after her, confused looks on their faces.  
  
"Dana, Lee, I have something I want to show you." She pulled the notebook out of her messenger bag, flipping through the pages, and landing on a page with the lyrics on it, and passed it to them. Lee read it, then passed it to Dana. They both looked at her as if they were seeing for the first time.  
  
Usagi shrugged. "Nani? O genki desu ka?  
  
They nodded. "Yes, it's great Usagi. But, what triggered these feelings?" Dana asked, looking at her as if she had two devil horns sticking out of her head.  
  
"It was what I was feeling when I was in bed all week, thinking about all the things that were happening, when I felt lost, and what was happening with Yaten and Yvonne, and everything. I just thought about it. Ameni said to just let my feelings out. So I did." She smiled at them.  
  
Lee smiled at her. "Well, it's a good way to get rid of all the negativity in your heart."  
  
Usagi smiled. "Ameni is going to let me sing with his band at the crown arcade before his band goes on tour to England. Rocks, ne?"  
  
They both looked at each other, then back at her. They both smiled for her. "We're glad for you, but what about Yaten?"  
  
Usagi looked utterly puzzled, truthfully. "Yaten who?" Her eyebrows were knitted together in confusion.  
  
Lee and Dana instantly dropped the subject and just shook their heads while Usagi took the notebook and put it in her bag and pulled out a nail file to file down her nails. She giggled at her own thoughts and lay back against the soft cushion of her seat.  
  
***  
  
Yaten wasn't the least bit observant the new stranger. His thoughts were on Usagi and when she would get there. He hadn't seen her in a week, but the press saw her every time he gave them a new fake picture of her and Nick Oriento, who was sitting across the room with a confident smile on his face as he spoke with Ken. He was back on good terms with the modeling crew; everyone except Yaten seemed willing to let him back in the group.  
  
Yvonne walked into the room; she sauntered over to Yaten with a smile on her face. She plopped down on the seat beside him. Then her smile left her face as she looked at him. "I really think you're going way over your head with this, Yaten. I know you like Usagi but I don't think this is the way of going about it. Why don't you just tell her?"  
  
"Calm yourself. I know who to handle woman, they have raided me for every day since I got to Tokyo. Usagi will come running to me by the end of the month. I'm sure of it." His smirk returned to his face as he turned to study the new guy. Ameni who was talking with Babe and Rejin about something.  
  
But his eyes immediately adverted to the door, as did everyone's as the bubbly blonde skipped into the room, her messenger bag bouncing against her hip as she walked with an extra bounce in her step. He smiled as she looked at him, but her eyes instantly moved to Ameni, who was walking over to her to take her hand and walk to the seat next to Ken and Minako. He frowned as Ameni whispered something into her ear. *Does she know him already? * He thought. She giggled at his secret he spilled in her ear, and then whispered something back, then handed him a pip fluffy notebook which she flipped the pages to a particular one and let him read it. He seemed engrossed in the words as Anya spoke up, but Yaten's eyes never left Usagi and her companion.  
  
"Okay everyone, this is Ameni Jaird. He's the new model here for a while. He's from California, America." She looked as Ameni smiled at Usagi, and she smiled back at him.  
  
"Usagi? Do you know him?" Anya asked.  
  
"We met at the arcade yesterday." She explained.  
  
Anya nodded, and smiled. "Nice to know that you've been getting out. I've been worried that you were sick or something." She eyed Yaten, who was glaring daggers at Ameni, who was obliviously watching Usagi and Anya, eyes darting respectfully at Anya, and adoringly at Usagi.  
  
Anya cleared her throat. "Well, there is a series of shots today. I thought I would try Ameni and Usagi first for the YM April issue, and then Yaten and Yvonne on the Us magazine, then Yaten and Babe. And then I would like to get one of Ken and Usagi; Minako, Naru, and Usagi, and then Ameni and Yvonne, then Yaten and Usagi, Hugo and Babe, Hugo and Usagi,and then lets go with Yvonne, Usagi and Yaten. Hows that? If the directors want to see anyone else, we'll do it as well." No one heard any objections. "Great. Now lets get to work."  
  
The YM make up artists whisked Usagi and Ameni away. Usagi's hair was done up in black ribbons, and black streaks were added to her thigh-length hair. Silver heels with a band around the ankles were put on her feet, a short cyan mini skirt, and a black glimmering halter with slits through the middle of the chest part for her outfit. Glitter was added to her hair also. There was a silver gold band around the top of her right ear.  
  
Ameni's black hair was given extensions and it now went down to his thighs like Usagi's, though you couldn't tell because he was a great deal taller than she was. His bangs were jelled into spikes pointing down on his face. A cyan shimmering sleeveless shirt and black leather pants along with heavy black boots. Barbwire tattoos circled his arms, and he was given cuffs, and a diamond stud in his ear.  
  
She liked his look. It made him look sexy, mysterious, and dangerous at the same time. They were taken to a set that had them looking like they were in the middle of an alley, chains hanging from the fire escape metal stairways. They looked like gangsters to tell the truth. They had Usagi wrap her arms around the opposite shoulder on Ameni, leaning her cheek against his chest, and he had an arm around her waist, and his head was tilted down to make his eyes look deep and dark. Usagi's eyes were half closed, as if in a trace while starring at the camera, not smiling, but more like a scowl to whomever was looking at her. She looked positively evil at that moment.  
  
"Hold it! Positively eerie Usagi! Keep it right there!" The snap of the cameras followed the director's praise. Usagi smirked, darkly. More cameras went off.  
  
Finally after many matching poses, they were called off the stage and Usagi and Ameni were taken away to get dressed for their next shoot. Next were Yaten and Yvonne. The reason Usagi's blood started to go cold was a mystery to her. She looked over to Ameni, who was getting new make up and clothes to go change into. He smiled at her. She smiled back, loving how it made her feel. But, it didn't make her feel sparks like it did when Yaten would smile at her. She shook her head. *So what about Yaten? I have Ameni now, and nothing Yaten does can make me want to go back to him, or even feel jealous of him now. * She walked towards the dressing room where the rack of clothes and the artists were choosing her clothes. Babe Levitz was over there to, receiving her outfit.  
  
***  
  
Yaten starred at Usagi as he suited up for her picture with Yvonne. He had loved seeing the jealousy in Usagi's eyes, the thought that she might actually like him as much as he liked her. He saw the way that Ameni kept stealing looks at her, and how a flicker of hesitance in Usagi's eyes was followed by a smile under his gaze. She didn't like Ameni more than she liked Yaten. He knew that. The scene with him and Yvonne was at a foam party at a club. He and Yvonne were in the middle of a lot of other people dancing. They struck a pose for the camera.  
  
"The camera loves you two! Though I would have liked Yaten and Usagi better." The director mumbled after his praise to the pair. Yaten caught it, and he knew the man was right.  
  
His next shot was with Babe Levitz, whom he knew was now dating his brother, Seiya. She smiled at him when he gave her a warning look. He knew she wouldn't hurt Seiya the way Yaten had hurt him when he took Usagi from him. Seiya was waiting for Babe to get finished. Yaten gave him a smile at the understanding in Seiya's eyes. Now the road was clear to Usagi except for one little obstacle. Ameni Jaird.  
  
The next shoot was of Ken and Usagi. They were playing around, and Usagi even kissed his cheek while he held her waist with one arm and the other held her leg up against him. Yaten fumed, and Ameni seemed to be doing the same. But Usagi gave Ameni a safe smile, and then he just chuckled, and she winked at Yaten. He frowned, and turned on his heel and stomped off to the dressing rooms. Ken and Usagi only laughed.  
  
***  
  
The rest of the shoots went by really fast. But then there was a shoot with Usagi and Yaten. Usagi was dressed as an Egyptian concubine, and Yaten was prince of Egypt. He wore a pure white kilt around his wait, and gold sandals. He had golden cuffs around his wrists, and a plate around his neck line drawing towards his chest, gems and stones carved into it. His hair was painted black.  
  
Usagi had on a white dress that only went to her ankles, not touching the floor. A silver wrap was around her shoulders, and falling down to twist around her waist. Her eyes were painted with black eye liner, with black lines going out from the sides of her eyes, giving then a cat like look. Her was spray painted black, and was falling like waterfalls over her shoulders. She held a black cat in her arms. It was Luna. Yaten had been happy to see Luna around; he patted her in Usagi's arms, also happy to have an excuse to be near Usagi. Usagi had a plated thick golden neckline around her neck; gems and stones were engraved into it. Her wrists had golden cuffs on them. She looked like she was born in Egypt as a Queen.  
  
The first shot was taken of them, Yaten was seated in a gold recliner, and enjoying his time while Usagi fed him from a bowl of grapes, while he gazed longing at her. Usagi's eyes were closed, but she couldn't miss the realness of his affection towards her. She smiled at him.  
  
Shots were taken of them in different positions. She felt much better for some reason. She was against Yaten's chest as he ran his hand through her hair, both on the recliner. She couldn't stop herself for looking wistfully into his eyes. His own eyes were looking down at her, starring at her with a hunger even she knew wasn't fake. She felt him pulling her closer. *Ameni is in the other room, he won't see. * She couldn't believe she had thought that. She was cheating on Ameni. Why was she doing this?  
  
Yaten couldn't stop himself; he pulled her even closer against his chest, and closer to his face. She didn't seem to care; she was looking at him with hunger equal to his. He kissed her.  
  
Flashes were going off in the back as the director was shouting for them to get the kiss at different angles. The kiss wasn't supposed to be the scene, but the director wasn't objecting, and neither did Yaten and Usagi.  
  
Usagi placed her hands, feeling up Yaten's chest towards his neck, feeling the golden plates on his neckline. He kept her on him, as he moved his hand through her hair while the other one kept pulling her down against him, feeling the dye in her glossy hair. His lips touched hers again, this time more urgent, pressing harder and harder, until she finally opened her lips when his tongue flew across her lips, and then into her mouth. He licked the inside of her mouth, swirling around, mesmerized in the taste of her. He stole away from her for a brief second to regain his breath, and went in again, not wanting to leave her, or her mouth.  
  
Finally they broke apart, not having to breath hard or anything. They just starred at each other. There was a soft giggle in the back of the room. Yvonne and Hugo were there, watching them, smiling. Yaten smiled at Usagi, and she smiled back at him.  
  
Sadly, the moment was cut short when the artists stole Usagi and Yaten away from each other for the next scene.  
  
***  
  
Usagi was skipping happily back to her house, she hadn't wanted a ride. She much rather would have wanted to walk. Yaten liked her, not liked her, loved her. He had said so after the shoots. They kissed again. *I could sing!!! *  
  
She suddenly remembered Ameni, who had been forgotten the whole time. How was she going to break up with him? She would break his heart, she could.  
  
*Oh, hell no! *  
  
She had walked through the park, and then she saw someone she never expected to see, sitting on the bench where Ameni and she had sat during their first kiss. Now he was with someone else. Rei sat with Ameni on the bench, they were kissing.  
  
Usagi thought of saying something, but when she looked closer, and remembered the other night, she saw the instant replay of her and Ameni. Only it was Rei this time. She breathed. He did this to every girl he met, she imagined, and she knew it was true. The passion Rei was feeling right now was only practice for Ameni. Usagi felt sick. Her happiness was broken. She ran back home, crying for her friend. Crying for Rei, and crying for herself.  
  
***  
  
*wails * Oh man! Blast my trail of thought in this chapter! I hate myself right now. I'll come up with something. At least it can't get any worse. *A little rain cloud appears and it starts raining solely on PA * *sputters * I just jinxed myself. It figures. *pulls out a pink umbrella with a bunny handle and holds over her head. * Review please!!!  
  
Well, that took a while to put up, ne?  
  
~PA 


	9. An unexpected party

Model Behavior By: Princess Ashley  
  
*yawns and steps into the office, looks at the computer. * OMG!!! *Spider webs all over the computer and keyboard. * Ooopsy! I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! I completely forgot! Please don't kill me, I had finals and I had to study for the longest time, plus a lot of projects put me off the computer for the longest time. I tried to write but then I got writer's block. But, please keep reviewing. If you don't want to read it anymore, or if you just don't like me anymore, you don't have to read it. *sniff * I'll understand. But, here's the next chapter if you still want to read it. Again, I'm reeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllyyyyy yyyyyyyyy sorry!!!  
  
Chapter 9: An unexpected party  
  
*Ring *  
  
Usagi yawned and took her hand over to the receiver but ended up knocking it off her nightstand. She moaned as it rung again, and looked over towards the nightstand, where her pink fluffy notebook sat, within it was the song she wrote to cover her hurt and hatred of Yaten.  
  
*Ring *  
  
Usagi remembered when she listened to Ameni's song, no one could have written a song like that if he were really that heartless. Maybe he really did like Rei, and he didn't know how to tell Usagi. Usagi had had that encounter before. And Rei had a tendency to fall for all the guys that Usagi was with. *Poor Rei. * Usagi thought. She decided to talk to Ameni later, and make sure that her friend wasn't about to get hurt.  
  
*RING!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *  
  
"Alright! Alright! I'm coming!" Usagi snatched up the phone. "WHAT D'YOU WANT!!!!!!!"  
  
"Goodness, Usagi, you really need to watch that temper of yours or you're likely to have it on the front page of TIME magazine by tomorrow."  
  
Usagi sighed. "Sorry Anya, what's up?"  
  
"Well, we've sort of ran into a bit of a spot. There is supposed to be a party tonight that all the models in Tokyo are required to attend. Apparently there is going to be some sort of foam party that's supposed to judge the models on their appearance in swimsuits that I didn't get wind of until last night around 11:30."  
  
"Good thing you waited until today to call, now I've got to go shopping for a bathing suit in the middle of the day."  
  
"AND then you've got to get over to the studio. The make up artists are arguing about how you are supposed to look. I'm sorry, but I had to call all the models, and that can take a while. I could swear I heard some pretty disgusting stuff on the other line when I tried to call Nick. That sick bastard, it's a wonder why I continue to let him go on like this."  
  
"Yep, it's a mystery." Usagi smiled.  
  
"Well, the party is tonight around 10:00."  
  
"10:00!! That's past my bedtime! Remember what happened last time we stayed out that late. Nick's had enough of a beating for one lifetime and I really am not looking forward to seeing Yaten and Ameni in the same room. I haven't told Ameni that I wanted to break up yet and Yaten is a little on the edge. I told him what happened last night. Ameni was two-timing me."  
  
"'Tis the life of a model. All the publicity and the crowds and the power senses get to people, ya know? And do you have a bedtime?"  
  
Usagi sighed. "No, I was trying to emphasize my point."  
  
"Right. Well, hope you're gonna be there. Don't worry about your bathing suit. The artists are really picky about what you where, so I wouldn't put anything new by them, okay? They're very superstitious. I know for a fact that one of the artists makes her own lotion out of rat poison because she thinks rodents are a death omen."  
  
Usagi winced. "That was a detail I could have lived without knowing."  
  
"Yeah well, you can live with it. Anyways, you gonna be there?"  
  
"Aren't I always?" Usagi said, more statement than a question, sugar sweet.  
  
"Seeya!"  
  
"Bubye!"  
  
***  
  
"Can you believe him? We go out for two days, and then I find out he's two- timing me with Rei! My best friend! Isn't this just my luck?" Usagi complained.  
  
"I knew that guy was bad luck the day I looked at him." Hugo said, trying to sound professional, but failing miserably.  
  
"Don't be superstitious." Yvonne said, slapping his arm. "But he seemed to so nice though."  
  
"He didn't seem so 'nice' to me." Yaten mumbled, but loud enough for the rest of them to hear.  
  
"Yeah?" Naru asked. "The only reason you didn't like him was because he was with Usagi. And you said you had everything worked out."  
  
Yaten and Naru started a glaring match. All the models, excluding Ameni, were in the lounge room of the studio, sipping on Starbucks ice floats, and talking about Usagi's little man problem.  
  
"Personally, I don't know what the big deal is. I mean, you've got Yaten right? What does it matter anymore?" Nick said, nonchalantly, sipping his float and pouting every so slightly.  
  
"I matters because Ameni cheated on me, then what's to say he won't do the same thing to Rei? And I haven't even broken up with him yet. And he seemed so sincere." Usagi said, sighing again.  
  
"Alright, I get it. Stop talking about how cute and cuddly he is and get to the point. He's bad news and you don't know what to do about it." Yaten said, scowling at his soon-to-be girlfriend.  
  
"You know, he's probably going to want to dance with you tonight, Usagi." Rejin said from beside Ken and Minako. "What are you going to do about that?"  
  
Usagi stayed silent. Yaten scowled again. "He comes anywhere near her I'll pop him one all the way to Kimoku, and then some." He said, putting a protective arm around Usagi.  
  
"I hadn't thought of that. I'm going to have to dance with him sometime. Promise you won't do anything, Yaten? I'm going to try to break up with him as gently as possible. He's a really delicate kind of guy. Mentally, of course." She explained.  
  
"Oh yeah. I guy that goes around breaking one heart after another, two- timing you is really the sensitive kind, isn't he? I understand where you're coming from." Nick said, sarcasm dripping from every word expelled from his mouth. "That's like saying you feel sorry for a guy that raped you." He said.  
  
"You should talk." Ken snapped at him. That shut Nick up for a while.  
  
"You don't understand. You should have heard him when I first met him. He sang a song that was so filled with emotion. You can't sing a song that heart-filled and be evil from the inside out. I'm sure there is some really good explanation. He seemed so nice and fragile whenever he spoke to me. I'm convinced that he's not really that bad." Usagi said.  
  
"Only you, Usagi." Ken said, sipping his coffee. "We'll make sure nothing happens that can distract you. If he tries to hurt you, we'll have your back. You can be sure of that."  
  
"I'm in!" Hugo said. Everyone agreed to let Usagi have her time with Ameni and get things squared away. If his intention WERE to hurt her or Rei or both, he'd wish he'd stayed in California where at least he had all his limbs.  
  
***  
  
Around 9:00, Dana and Lee came to pick up Usagi from her house. She wore blue jeans with a thick black belt, a black tank top and a light white zip up jacket, and a black tobaggon, with wisps of her blond hair peaking out from under it.  
  
"Going under cover?" Lee asked, making a joke.  
  
"Yeah right. I feel wrong going to this party. Ameni's going to be there and I'm feeling really nervous."  
  
"He should be the one nervous. Facing you after what he did. I'm surprised he hasn't called in sick with the guilt."  
  
"Well, I have to tell him tonight, or else Yaten will. He's the jealous type, I can tell. But the thing is, I still like Ameni, I know I love Yaten more but I love Ameni still. Why does this love thing get so complicated? Maybe I should just give up all together and go move to America and become some tragic romance writer writing about all my misfortunes."  
  
Dana raised an eyebrow. "You'd prefer being a writer to a model?" He asked.  
  
"More like a writer, AND a model. How's that?" Lee teased.  
  
"Nah, I probably wouldn't have even passed English if I hadn't done a lap dance for the professor after finals." She confessed.  
  
Dana and Lee exchanged glances, and Usagi started to laugh.  
  
"Kidding of course! I wouldn't risk my goodie girl rep anyways. I'm known for my innocent personality. Though I may be the most gullible girl on the block. Once, Rei said that 'gullible' was written on the ceiling and I looked up. I felt really stupid about that to." Usagi sighed.  
  
Dana snorted and Lee just had a small smile on his face as the driver pulled into the studio. Usagi was taken inside, and then attacked with the artists.  
  
"Ver haf you been?" The director with the French accent asked, tapping his foot impatiently as Usagi was zoomed into a makeover seat and was applied makeup in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Um.at my house?"  
  
"Vell, we can't vait for you all night. And why aren't you vering designer clothes? You look like a straight out hoodlum." He said, fingering Usagi's tobaggon.  
  
"Geez, who cares about what I wear when I'm on my own. You're just going to give me my outfit anyways. Cut me some slack."  
  
"Oh, forgive me. I haf been so 'eartless!" He said, words dripping with sarcasm, and then he waltzed off to ruin someone else's day.  
  
Usagi was then taken into the dressing room where all the other models were already there sitting in chairs in front of the light framed mirrors. To her misfortune, she was parked in the seat between Ameni and Yaten.  
  
"Hey gorgeous." Ameni said, then looked at her clothes. "Nice ensemble." He said, running a hand down her jacket sleeve, she could feel the heat radiated from his hand through the thick fabric.  
  
Yaten cleared his throat. Usagi turned to look at him and gave him a pleading look, begging him not to say anything. At least not right then. He sighed and then nodded stiffly, and then turned to finger his silver hair.  
  
Usagi turned to Ameni and smiled briefly before turning to her reflection in the mirror. Then she sighed miserably. 'Great, this is going to be harder than I thought.'  
  
***  
  
Usagi looked at her outfit in the mirror. This was defiantly one of those things that nearly screamed out 'My-dad-would-kill-me-if-he-saw-me-in-this- outfit' for the whole world to hear. She was wearing a lacy see through camisole over her bra, and yellow drawstring slacks with a pair of white sandals and her toes decorated with toe rings. She was going to change into her bathing suit at the party.  
  
Minako waltzed up to her. "This is so our night! I can't believe their letting us where this stuff in public! Entice the guys or something?" Minako wore a neon green zip up top with the silver ring dangling seductively from the top of her pink push up bra. Then a pair of black short shorts with chola written on the butt of them. She wore the shorts over light blue jean caprices.  
  
"Um.. Minako, maybe you should zip that thing up some more. You're going to give someone ideas."  
  
"You think that's an accident? Besides, I like this look. It makes me feel free." She spun around, her luxurious blonde hair spinning in a golden halo around her waist.  
  
Usagi sighed.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Usagi winced. 'Uh-oh.' She turned to see Ameni standing there. He was dressed all in black and his hair was bleached blonde with his old black roots that was slicked back to the back of his neck. Like it or not, even Usagi had to agree that he looked stunningly sexy.  
  
"Usa, you're looking bad tonight." He chuckled. He put his hand on her waist and pulled her to him. She knew what was happening next. She quickly turned her head so he only kissed her cheek, and then she pulled away. She noticed his confused look. She gave him a slow lazy smile to reassure him. He smiled back and then turned as the other models found their way in.  
  
Yaten took one look at where Ameni's hand was and fumed, flames erupting in his eyes. Usagi pleaded with him, and then he cooled down, looking helpless. Yaten in a light blue dress shirt that was open to at least the sixth button. His orange cargo pants were covered in big pockets and he wore heavy Garmond hikers. Usagi figured he was going for the punk/skater boy routine. He looked hot. Ameni had the style, but Yaten had the sizzle.  
  
Naru came out, blushing a lot from her outfit. Her red hair was moussed so it stood on end; orange glitter was around her eyes and temples and even went into the roots of her hair. She wore a yellow skirt over a slinky red dress that was really short and exposed a lot of thigh.  
  
She hurried to Usagi. "I'll give Umino a heart-attack in this outfit. I tried to get them to pick out a different outfit, but they wouldn't hear of it."  
  
"Well, at least you got the looks, girl." Minako licked her thumb and stuck it to her hip and made a sizzling sound. Minako blushed.  
  
Yaten walked over to Usagi when Ameni was over talking with Rejin. "Is Ameni wearing eyeliner?" He teased. Usagi punched him playfully in the shoulder. "It's all about the look, I know, but eyeliner?" He started to laugh.  
  
"Oh, shush, it's supposed to make your eyes look darker, I think it suits him." Yaten stopped laughing and took up a hurt look on his face. "But you're easily the center of attention when it comes to looks." She added, and licked his lips for the effect. Yaten smiled goofily, and then sauntered off to talk with Yvonne.  
  
***  
  
When they arrived at the party, there were tons of people waiting to guide them inside. But at this particular, they were out of luck if they wanted autographs. There was a lot of woo-hoos and whistling when the reporters started to take pictures of the model's showy and exposing outfits. Usagi swore she would be grounded till the end of her lifetime if her mother or father ever saw her picture or on TV with the outfit she wore.  
  
Anya and Hugo led the way inside to the club. The rest followed. Inside they found a live band playing R&B and heavy rap music. Usagi could already feel her hips swaying to the beat. This was defiantly going to be a night to remember. The crowds were covered in pink and blue foam, decorated with the funky lights that tinted the foam. The girls were slinking around the guys, sedusive and tight in nothing but their bathing suits.  
  
Usagi and Yvonne looked at each other, and then yelled went the band stopped playing their music to stare at them.  
  
"Non aliquis incipit convivium sine nobis!" Usagi yelled.  
  
"Nos sumus convivium!" Yvonne added.  
  
"What?" Minako asked.  
  
"It's Latin. I learned it last year. It means 'No one starts the party without us.'" Usagi explained.  
  
"'We are the party!'" Yvonne squealed. Usagi and the others hurried into the bathrooms with their duffle bags and quickly changed into their bathing suits.  
  
Usagi took out her bathing suit, disco amber colored with pull string bikini shorts and a very complicated string top. The strings circled around her waist and up to her torso where there was a thick strip of padded fabric that went in front of her breasts and that was about all that covered her. The strings tied at her tailbone. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail on top of her head with gold rings to cover her tress holder. Red glitter was glossed down her legs, arms, chest and face.  
  
Usagi went red as a strawberry at her reflection. 'I can't believe Anya talked me into this.'  
  
Usagi walked out of the bathroom into the main room where everyone was covered from head to toe in colored foam and water. She was immediately drenched, soaked with the foam sliding down her wet body. A tall boy came up to her, his dark hair was jelled over one eye and the rest was pulled into a ponytail at the base of his neck.  
  
"I'm Kaleo. Want to dance?" He asked coyly, his deep voice intoxicating her. She smiled and nodded and he took her hand and gently pulled her through the crowd as a fast rap song began to play. Usagi had been to a club before, and she defiantly knew how to party.  
  
She slinked her body close to Kaleo's. He put his hands on her waist. She stretched her hands to the ceiling, and sank lower, the muscles in her thighs pulling tight. He sunk with her, bending his knees and moving with her, his hands swaying with her hips.  
  
Yaten was watching from a corner of the room. His tanned chest was bare, and silver necklaces circled around his neck, and the foam floated down his body, and he could see the majority of the girls in the room were following them down his chest. His pants were drenched, and clinging to his legs, and he wore no shoes. He watched in jealousy as Usagi danced with various boys.  
  
Finally he had enough. He stomped his way over to Usagi, snatched her from her current partner and took her in his arms. "Are you doing this on purpose?" He whispered into her ear.  
  
She looked at him innocently. "Doing what on purpose?" She batted her eyelashes. He laughed, and flung her away from him, still keeping contact with his hands, and then taking her back. Her hands lifted to his shoulders, and his slid down her sides. She whirled around him and then moved against him, tight as a cat. Yaten was sweating with the heat and the water and the foam that was decorating Usagi's and his hair.  
  
"Excuse eh moi." Ameni came up from behind them and tapped Yatens shoulder. He then stole Usagi's hand and pulled her with him to another part of the room, closer to the stage as Love Potion No. 9 started to play. They danced quick salsa steps, but Usagi didn't press against him like she did with Yaten. He pulled her to him, and gave her a quick peck on the lips before she could turn. Usagi pulled away.  
  
"Ameni, I have to tell you something." She said to him.  
  
"What?" He yelled over the music. He couldn't' hear her.  
  
"I want to break up with you!" She tried to say.  
  
"I can't hear you!" He yelled back, the crowd pushing the two closer to the stage.  
  
"I WANT TO BREAK UP WITH YOU!!!!" Usagi yelled one last time. And this time he heard her, but unfortunately, the rest of the club heard her as well. The band had stopped the moment Usagi started to yell. Now everyone was looking at Usagi and Ameni. They were all quiet, and Ameni looked embarrassed, as did Usagi. He took a raspy breath, then looked at her with a hurt in his eyes, and then turned to and walked briskly away, towards the exit.  
  
"Ameni!" She tried to push through the crowd to talk to him, but the music was playing again, and everyone once again started to push towards the stage. 'Oh no. I hurt him.' She thought, her mind going haywire. She had never wanted to hurt him. He was still sweet at heart, and she had probably just broken it. She looked up and saw his retreating back at the exit, looking at her with sad eyes. She starred at him with the same sadness. He looked down, and then walked out the door, a series of starry-eyed girls trying to follow him.  
  
Usagi felt terrible. She took her hair out of the golden rings and the scrunchy. She shoved her way through the crowd, not caring if she knocked a few people over and headed towards the bar. She ordered some heavy weight pink vodka and drowned the glass in one gulp.  
  
"Right on, sista." The guy sitting on the stool next to her said, holding his glass up to give her a toast.  
  
"Eat me." Usagi hissed at him, and he just shrugged and turned towards the crowd. Usagi ordered another drink, and downed it again. After a few more drinks, Yaten finally found Usagi sitting drunk with her head in her arms and hair greasy and uncombed. He quickly came over and pulled her head up to look at him. The glitter on her face was pasty, her face was pale, and her eyes were hazy.  
  
"You told him?" He asked.  
  
"Told him.and he.. left with a grrrrrrrr." She hiccupped.  
  
Yaten looked at her with a concerned face. "Maybe I'd better take you home."  
  
"Ameni.haaaaa." She couldn't finish her sentence before she passed out on the stool; Yaten put an arm behind her back and another under her knees. She hung limply in his arms. Thinking he couldn't take her home like this, he'd had better take her to his place. Her parents would probably think he'd gotten her drunk at the party, and he wasn't about to let them see her in the bathing suit she was wearing.  
  
"Hugo! Rejin! Ken! Nick! A little help over here!" Yaten yelled to them over the music. The boys came over to assist him getting Usagi out of the party. He pulled her through the threshold and the limos were lined up outside. There Dana and Lee took her and Yaten went with her. They headed off towards the Three Light's studio.  
  
***  
  
Yeah, Yeah, I know. Short, but I'm tired right now. Tell me what you thought, and I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible, okay?  
  
~PA 


	10. Don't turn out the lights

Model Behavior By: Princess Ashley  
  
AN: I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I couldn't get this up sooner. I hate myself right now but I promise that this will be an extra long chapter just because I'm sure you all hate me right now and maybe I can ease the anger a little bit, so please forgive me! I've already been getting bad remarks about it from my friends who reviewed me and I'm started to feel really down. So thank you all who are still reading. I really appreciate it. ^_^ *hugs & kisses* And just incase 'bad' Ashley is reading this, I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR STEALING MY HOMEWORK!!!! But since you bought me the necklace I'll forgive you. ^_^  
  
R/r/e  
  
Chapter 10: Don't turn out the lights  
  
Usagi woke in a tangle of sheets, her eyes blinded by a strange blackness around her. That was funny. Her bed was facing the full-length window on the other side of her room. Surely there would be some light in the room. Then she felt up to a foreign head post, and recognized this was not her room. She felt warmth beside her, and turned to fall against warm skin, and a hard chest guarding her from sliding off the bed. She reached up blindly to feel the face of her sleeping guardian, and felt long loose hair falling down her own back and in front of his chest. She sighed, knowing Yaten's long hair anywhere, running her fingers through it, letting it slip daintily from her still damp fingers.  
  
She realized she was in an oversized T-shirt that she could feel under the covers come to her knees. She smelt the fabric, vibrant with Yaten's cologne. She smiled. Yaten must have brought her to the condo that belonged to him and his brothers to sleep. She imagined him tucking her in and sliding in beside her, pulling her close to him.  
  
The warm feeling vanished when she realized the conditions that caused him to make such an offer. Last night filled her head, the memory so thick it was hard to breathe.  
  
The door opened, and a black silhouette stepped in. Whoever it was flicked on the lights, temporarily blinding her, not being used to the light. She heard him chuckle, and saw the black long hair tied into a ponytail at the base of his neck.  
  
Seiya smiled at her. "Hey, Odango." He whispered it so as not to wake Yaten.  
  
Usagi smiled sweetly at him. "Hey, Crow Head."  
  
He laughed quietly, and then came to the side of the bed, sitting cross- legged on the floor, looking up at her. She laid her head on the pillow, watching him from a side-ways view. "You wanna talk?" He asked.  
  
She smiled again and nodded. "I just now remembered. I was hoping against hope it was all just a dream."  
  
He nodded. "Yaten told me about Ameni." Usagi looked down. "You know, any guy that does that kind of thing isn't worth your sympathy Usagi. Guys like that don't get satisfaction from just one girl."  
  
Usagi scoffed good-naturedly. "Now who does that sound like?"  
  
"Hey," Seiya laughed. "I'm wasn't a hopeless case. Remember, I'm going steady with Babe now. She reminds me of you." He looked up at her through his lashes, smiling coyly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm proud of you, Seiya."  
  
He nodded. "You know," Usagi said. "I never really knew how to love until Ameni. He taught me what it was supposed to feel like, what lovers were supposed to act like. He taught me a lot you know. Even if it did turn out to be fake, I liked feeling like that. I liked that it was him making me feel that way. Then when I knew what it felt like, I realized that was how I felt with Yaten, that I was really seeing him behind those words he told me, that I wasn't really falling in love with him, it was Yaten. I realized I wanted Yaten to be telling me I was beautiful, and making me feel loved like that. It was the most incredible feeling in the world when I finally learned he loved me to." She sighed, and then looked at him again. "Does that make sense?"  
  
He nodded. "You speak in riddles but I think I get it."  
  
"Then when I had Yaten, I didn't need Ameni anymore. I saw him with Rei and then." She trailed off, and then bit her lip. "I just can't help wondering if he really did like me, or if he really did like Rei."  
  
"It's a possibility." He only shrugged.  
  
Usagi nodded, then felt a movement in the bed. Yaten had shifted, and she now had a strong muscular arm draped over her stomach, pulled her against his chest unconsciously, and feeling his hot breath on her neck, causing sweat behind her ears.  
  
Seiya got up and slowly tip toed towards the door. "Seeya gorgeous." He whispered.  
  
"Bye sexy." She whispered to him, hearing him let out a laugh behind the closed door. As soon as the door went shut, she got a funny feeling in her stomach. She gripped the tight skin and then sudden recognized the feeling as usually the feeling following a night of intense drinking. 'Oh shit.'  
  
She hoped up from the bed and made a beeline for the facilities, which was thankfully right next to Yaten's room. She released her dinner into the toilet, body too weak to hold up, dropping onto the tile floor, hands clutching the sides of the toilet, head lolling in the bowl.  
  
And that was how Yaten found her, laying on the tile floor of the bathroom, the toilet full of slop unflushed, which he took care to flush before the smell got to much to bear, for both him and the unconscious Usagi. He picked her up, the making sure the shirt didn't ride up, he filled the bathtub up with hot water, putting relaxation rocks into the bottom of it, and plenty of Seiya's bubble bath solution. He placed her into the tub, making sure she would be concealed before pulling off the damp T-shirt.  
  
He gently began to clean her, not even touching the parts that would have strong consequences later. He took a sponge to her stomach and back and legs. He avoided all the other parts. He washed her long hair, and it was surprisingly easy to keep her in an upright position so he could clean her. He took his time on her hair, memorizing every inch and every tint of gold, light and dark yellow, and even some light brown strands. He loved her hair, even more than he did his own. (An: couldn't help myself, Yaten's gorgeous, and he doesn't deny it. What's not to love?)  
  
Too bad Usagi had to wake up before he could finish.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" Usagi shrieked feeling hands going down her back and massaging her hair. She flopped her hands down in the water, thinking she was drowning.  
  
Water splashed all over Yaten's pajama front, soaking his hair and getting soup in his eyes. He yelped, covering his eyes with his hands, trying to rub the soup out, but instead only making the burning worse.  
  
"Oh my god! Yaten!" She blushed, realizing the mistake she made once realizing she wasn't drowning and only in the bathtub, and Yaten was modestly trying to clean her up. She realized that he couldn't see so she could generally get out of the tub enough to clear his eyesight.  
  
Yaten was still walloping around the bathroom, trying to get the sting out of his eyes, and looking to have intention of even calming down enough to relieve the problem. Usagi got out of the tub, covering her top half with a blue towel. She turned to put her hands on Yaten's shoulders, stopping his blundering, and calmed him down.  
  
"Yaten! It's okay, sweetie, calm down." She got him still enough to get a washcloth, damp it with hot water, and then dab his face with it. Yaten's red-rimmed eyes could see again, looking at her.  
  
She continued to dab his eyes, getting the soup out. "Are you alright?" She asked, kindly, like she was talking to a six year old. "It's alright now." She wiped the bottom of his eyes, and he looked up and down at her, blushing slightly at seeing her in only a towel.  
  
She giggled. "Oh come on, you undressed me and now you're blushing just seeing me in a towel?" She smiled, watching him blush more. She licked the sensitive skin under his eyes, and pushed the damp hair out of the way of his face.  
  
He sighed. "Actually, I." He couldn't finish, Usagi had already claimed his mouth, the breath from her nose coming shaking out. He enclosed her waist with his arms, holding her hips to him, and Usagi slipped her tongue into his mouth. He sucked on it, swirling it around in his mouth. Yaten made sure the towel stayed around her as he slid his hands up to envelope her into a tight bear hug, pulling her close to him. He let her lips go, and she slid her mouth down to busy herself with his neck as he leaned himself against the wall, letting her suck on him, his legs starting to shake when her lips met and licked at a sensitive spot on his collarbone.  
  
Realizing that if he let her go on, he might come across a particular problem he didn't think she was ready to feel yet, he held onto her shoulders and pushed her away. She looked at him in question.  
  
He smiled at her, breathless. "Usagi, when you do that, my whole body shakes." He gasped.  
  
She smiled and shook her head, realizing what he meant. "Really? Then I think I just found the spot I should hit all the time." She laughed as his face went really tense. She laid her head on his shoulder, just letting her breath tickle his collarbone. He held her against him, getting his breath back. His eyes suddenly caught the clock in the hallway, the bathroom door open.  
  
'Thank kami Taiki and Seiya aren't up.' It was 10:23 am.  
  
'Uh oh.'  
  
Usagi pulled away, looking at him. He looked at her. "It's 10:23! We were supposed to be at the theatre an hour ago!"  
  
Usagi yelped. "OMG! Francois is going to kill me!" She ran into Yaten's room. Realizing she could very well walk out of her in the bathing suit she wore last night. She put on a pair of Yaten's dark jeans on, and an orange T-shirt that was only slightly baggy on her. (think the outfit the guy off 'Hot chick' wore when he turned into a girl.) She quickly blow dried her hair, or as fast as she could considering how much hair she had. Yaten came out with a similar outfit on, only a blue shirt, and then jetted out the door, and into the limo outside of the apartment where Mr. Johnson and Mr. Archer were.  
  
They sped off towards the theatre.  
  
***  
  
"Why the hell didn't you wake me up!?" Yaten yelled at them.  
  
"Your door was locked, and your brother said that you weren't to be disturbed. I guess we just figured out the cause of your sudden need for privacy." Mr. Johnson said, looking at Usagi, who only blushed.  
  
"I'm going to kill Seiya." Yaten said, putting an arm around Usagi, hands massaging through her hair.  
  
"And besides, we didn't do anything. Yaten just let me stay over because I was a bit drunk last night. I mean, you guys saw Ameni run out didn't you?" They both nodded robotically. "Well that was the reason. I couldn't hold my liquor and if my parents saw me they'd never let me model again. So you see, we really didn't have a choice." Usagi explained.  
  
Mr. Johnson got a tense look on his face. Exchanging a look with Archer, he took out a People magazine, and turned the front page towards Usagi. "I think people seeing you like that is something you are very soon going to get used to, Ms. Usagi."  
  
Usagi gasped, and Yaten got a shocked and angered look on his face as he saw the headline next to the picture.  
  
'Ameni and Usagi are over? Make way for a player, boys!'  
  
It was a picture of a drunk Usagi in Yaten's arms, and a picture of Ameni with the hurt look on his face, which Usagi could tell had been cut and pasted to make it look like Yaten and Usagi were in front of him.  
  
Usagi grabbed the magazine. "Those bastards! That is not what happened!" She screeched, turning with teared eyes to look at Yaten.  
  
He sighed, teeth clenched. He was going to have to talk with Anya about this.  
  
***  
  
"I don't know how this happened, I swear." Anya said, shocked at the magazine that Yaten had thrust into her face.  
  
"Well, that's me they're talking about. They said I'm a player!" Usagi whined, talking like her reputation was ruined.  
  
And just as luck would have it, her reputation indeed acquired a trench. For no sooner did Usagi finish her sentence then Naomi, Ravyn, and Kassandra burst into the room.  
  
"Oh Usagi! I didn't know you had it in you. Don't you know how to diss 'em." Naomi said, as if it were the best thing that had ever happened. "Way to get publicity. So how did you dump him? Did you just tell him straight out or did you just walk up with Yaten so he would get the picture?"  
  
Usagi started to cry, her sobs infuriated Yaten at Naomi. "Out now!" He picked her up and literally handed her over to Lee and Dana who were standing at the door now, just seeing what she had said to Usagi. "You to!" He yelled at Ravyn and Kassandra. Kassandra was sitting next to Usagi, comforting her at the moment, rubbing her back and letting Usagi rest her head against her chest while sobs wracked her body.  
  
Ravyn bolted, but Kassandra stayed, and Yaten, sensing she didn't have anything to say that would upset Usagi, let her stay.  
  
"Shhh, come on hun. Naomi is just like that. She thinks cheating on someone is considered a good thing. Don't worry; I'm sure the others won't believe it. You already told them right?"  
  
Usagi nodded.  
  
"Right, you have nothing to worry about."  
  
"Honestly, who ever had the nerve to. oh my goodness." Anya said, flipping to the back of the magazine that had all the acknowledgements on it.  
  
"What is it?" Yaten came over, looking at the page, then looking down at the name of the person who sent the picture in, because there had been no photographers at the club when she passed out and they had left.  
  
Cover picture:: Ameni  
  
"That son of a.!" Yaten yelled, but heard Usagi wail even louder, and calmed down, not wanting to upset her. He turned to Anya. "When I find him, I am going to remove his reason for briefs!"  
  
"VER IS SHE!!!???"  
  
Everyone turned to find Francois standing in the doorway. He held a People magazine in his hand.  
  
"Vot did you sink you were doing!?" He yelled, waving the magazine in front of Usagi's face.  
  
"Francois, please calm down. Usagi's got enough on her plate as it is."  
  
"I'll say! She got alcohol all over ze suit. Do you know who expensive zat fabric is?" He got into an argument with Anya about the clothes while Usagi was blotching out the tears from her eyes, being aided by Kassandra and Yaten.  
  
"I hate this. Being a model is too hectic. You've got your personal life all over the newspaper, your friends treat you like movie stars, and you can't get into a relationship without magazines pointing out every single quarrel you ever get into, and now I'm sure Ameni hates me, everyone thinks I'm a whore, my clothes are a mess, and this is the first time in a long time that I REALLY don't like myself." Usagi cried, spilling her tears on Kassandra's purple blouse.  
  
"Usagi, Ameni's a jerk. If he can't see all the hurt he would put you through when he put that picture in the magazine, then he's not worth spitting on." Yaten said, rubbing her back.  
  
Usagi paused in mid sniff. She looked up, her red rimmed eyes, and bloodshot face looking at him. "Wha.what?"  
  
Yaten realized his mistake. He mentally kicked himself right in the noggin for letting that slip.  
  
"Ameni put that picture in the magazine. How? He was in the picture! He wouldn't take a picture of himself!" Usagi cried, looking at the magazine one more time.  
  
"Maybe it was a picture from a different time, or maybe someone else took a picture like that. There are tons of ways a person can do that Usagi." Kassandra said.  
  
"No! I refuse to believe that he would do something like that. No one can write the music he writes and still be able to totally humiliate and disgrace someone he cares about. Or do I forget myself? Did he really care about me at all? Did he only spoil me with his attention and his compliments that I was too blind to see beyond his mask?"  
  
"Wow, you sound like one of those people right off Hamlet, girl." Kassandra said, astonished by her perspective.  
  
Usagi sniffed, and brought a hankie to her nose. She pulled it away, red blotching the white fabric. "And now I suffer consumption. How can this get any worse."  
  
Kassandra sighed, hopelessly. "Oh, you don't have consumption, you have a bloody nose. Come on. We'll clean you up."  
  
"No! I'll clean her up, and get her dressed, ve haf a photo op in fifteen minutes and she is all ved! Hurry, missy. Ve don't haf all day!" Francois took her hand and led her into the dressing room, Yaten getting led into another. This was one of those ops where it was just them. The IT guy, and the IT girl.  
  
***  
  
"You're too tense, all the blood is rushing to your face. We're trying to make you as white as possible but you need to relax. It can't get any worse." Usagi was in makeup, and the artist had already put on over four coats of color on her and still the red flushed over her cheeks.  
  
Usagi sniffed again, looking at herself in the mirror. She forced herself to calm down. Every once in a while her mouth would twitch with concentration. Oddly enough, she found herself more concerned about Ameni then herself right then.  
  
Did she really hurt him that much? What could she have done? Would it have been better if she had just kept up a two party relationship? But how would Yaten have taken that?  
  
She sighed, and got up out of the chair. "Usagi! Where are you going?" The artist said. She hadn't even changed yet, or gotten the flush from her cheeks. Usagi took water to her face, washing off all the make up. She walked out, ignoring the artist's protests that Anya and Francois would have her head if she didn't show up for the op.  
  
Usagi took a blue cap from the clothes closet, shielding her face with it, and left without a word to anyone. Yaten could handle the press on his own. She needed some time to herself. Pulling her bag from the limo, telling Lee and Dana she would be back whenever.  
  
She took a turn around the park, settling down on a bench by the cherry blossom lake. She pulled out a pencil with pink feathers pocking out of the end, and her notebook. She turned to the page where she wrote the poem that Ameni had inspired her to write. She pulled it out and crumbled it up, throwing it into the wastebasket next to her. She turned to a fresh page, and started to write, gradually coming to an agreement with her words, knowing exactly what she was writing, and this is how it went.  
  
I've got it all, but I feel so deprived  
  
I go up, I come down  
  
And I'm emptier inside  
  
Tell me what is this thing that I feel like I'm missing  
  
And why can't I let it go  
  
There's gotta be more to life  
  
Then chasing down every temporary high  
  
To satisfy me  
  
Cause the more that I'm  
  
Trippin out thinking there must be more to life  
  
Well there's life, but I'm sure, there's gotta be more  
  
She didn't know where it was that she started to sing out the words, letting each foreign word come over her tongue to a tune that she had never heard, but still she sang, not even noticing when a pair of green eyes looked over to her, letting himself fall into her music, like he once had fallen into her eyes.  
  
I got the time and I'm wasting it slowly  
  
Here in this moment, I'm halfway out the door  
  
Onto the next thing, I'm searching  
  
For something that's missing  
  
There's gotta be more to life  
  
Than chasing down every temporary high  
  
To satisfy me  
  
Cause the more that I'm  
  
Trippin out thinking there must be more to life  
  
Well there's life, but I'm sure, there's gotta be more  
  
He was drawn to her, life the time he first met her. But this was a different attraction. This was the girl who had felt him in her, as he had felt her. Felt her lips on his, and imagined her as his, until he found himself wound up in this own little world. He was an idol in this county, and he had taken advantage of it. He'd forgotten himself. This was the girl he loved, and he had let her go for someone else, unconsciously driving her away.  
  
I'm wanting more  
  
I'm always waiting on something  
  
Other than this  
  
Why do I feel like there's something I missed  
  
There's gotta be more to life  
  
Than chasing down every temporary high  
  
To satisfy me  
  
Cause the more that I'm  
  
Tripping out thinking there must be more to life  
  
Well there's life, but I'm sure, there'd gotta be more  
  
More to life  
  
She stopped as the words finished themselves in her notebook, and looking at the words, realized the song that she had unconsciously written and sung, and looking around to see if anyone had heard her, she met with a pair of green eyes standing by the tree beside the lake.  
  
She remembered his face from last night, the hurt look in his eyes, the helpless floundering out of the club, to embarrassed to stay, to shocked to speak. She had dreamt of him, watching this scene over and over till it was tattooed across her mind and heart, bringing her down even more than she had felt when she broke up with Mamoru.  
  
She sighed, looking at him, looking gorgeous as ever in a white button up top, and black jeans, shaping his endless legs. She got up and started to walk towards him, leaving her bag on the bench. He left the tree he had been leaning on, and they walked towards each other. They stopped when they were not even a foot away from each other. Then in one swift moment, they took each other in the other's arms, hugging as if good friends who hadn't seen each other in years. Usagi tightened her arms around him, letting herself cry. Ameni let her cry on him, his own little silent storm raging inside him.  
  
They let each other go after a long time, and for a while they just starred at each other.  
  
Ameni was the first to break the ice. "Usagi, I'm sorry I left so suddenly last night. I guess I was just to shocked to even think and just forgot you were still standing there. I'm sorry." He looked so sincere, it was adorable. His guilty smile appeared.  
  
Usagi smiled to. "I'm sorry to. That was an awkward place to make a break up. Kinda."  
  
"Yeah." They both laughed, as if it were a good joke, remembering how everyone was starring at them after Usagi shouted over them as soon as the song stopped.  
  
"Ameni?"  
  
"Yeah?" He looked at her, as if expecting a particular question. And she let him have it.  
  
"Were you with Rei that one day in the park?" She asked, hoping he wouldn't lie, and also dreading what he would think of her if he told the truth.  
  
"Yeah. I was. She said she was a friend of yours, and I guess I just got caught up in the whole 'I'm-a-model-I-can-do-whatever-I-want-and-my-stocks- will-only-go-up' thing. I did like her though, but I was still in love with you." He touched her arm, smoothing his hand up and down her arms.  
  
"Hm. I guess you've heard about me and Yaten by now, right?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Yeah. I read about it in the People magazine this morning. Wonder who made that picture though." His eyes darted around, as if thinking about something.  
  
Usagi caught that last statement. "You mean, you didn't send it in?" She asked, looking shocked and relieved that he didn't really want to hurt her after all.  
  
"No! I'm not that big of a jerk. Whatever gave you that idea?" He asked.  
  
"It said so in the acknowledgements. You know at the end of the magazine? It had your name on it."  
  
"What? I didn't do anything last night. I went to my apartment and slept till about 10:00 today. You can ask my landlord. She saw me come in and not leave till around 11:00."  
  
"Well then."  
  
"Someone's trying to make you believe that I did it. Someone wants you and I to not be friends or anything."  
  
"Yeah, but who could it be?" They began to walk around the park; Usagi had her cap on low so no one would recognize her. They began to go over the options.  
  
"Are you sure it wasn't Yaten?" Ameni asked.  
  
"Yes. Yaten would never do something like that, plus he wouldn't have had the chance. I was with him from when we got to the club till when I woke up in his bed this morning."  
  
Ameni raised a shocked eyebrow. Usagi suddenly caught on and blushed.  
  
"Nothing happened! I swear!"  
  
Ameni got a knowing look on his face. "Uh hugh, sure." He walked ahead, leaving a baffled Usagi behind him.  
  
"I mean it! Nothing happened!" She heard him laugh ahead of her, and she flushed red before running up to meet him again.  
  
Thus, WWIII broke out among Ameni and Usagi. The cause? Ameni thought Usagi slept with Yaten and Usagi was trying to get him to stop giving her the sex talk.  
  
*** ***  
  
Well? Did ya like it? Hugh? Didya Didya Didya? Well that was a pretty long chapter. 11 pages and 4,512 words. And frankly, my hands are tired. Find out who sent in the picture in the next chapter.  
  
Wanna see a preview? Heehee here it is!  
  
***  
  
Preview for chapter 11: Photographer's tracks  
  
"It's gotta be someone who doesn't like Usagi that much. Who have you seen recently that doesn't like you Usagi?" Ameni asked.  
  
"Ummm..no one yet."  
  
"Okay. Now what, Sherlock?" Yaten asked in an annoyed voice, still not too cool with Ameni and Usagi being friends again. He still believe that Ameni sent in the picture, but he wouldn't run it by Usagi.  
  
"Alright," Ameni sighed, shooting a glare at Yaten. "Who was the first person to confront you about the magazine? I'm thinking that person would want to know what you thought about the article pertaining to you. Who seemed interested in what you thought about it?"  
  
Usagi thought back to the preceding day, throwing up, being late to the theatre, seeing the magazine, getting to the theatre, Naomi, Ravyn, and Kassandra, Francois worried about. Usagi stopped.  
  
*twilight zone moment. *  
  
***  
  
Okie dokie. Hope I didn't give anything away. *hint * *hint * Have a nice day!  
  
~PA 


	11. Photographer's tracks

Model Behavior By: Princess Ashley  
  
AN: Well, school's finally out so now I have tons and TONS of time to get the chapters to my fics updated. FINALLY! I'm sorry, again. I know I've asked for you forgiveness before, but, well....ya see....  
  
Oh boy, I can't think of a decent apology. I'm thinking of something I can say that won't get you all mad at me.. um. ....  
  
I got it!!!  
  
Chapter 11 ya'll! :: Photographer's tracks  
  
Usagi rode with Ameni back to the studio. She had already missed her photo op, and she was a bit hesitant to face Francois about taking his clothes again, but this was important. Someone obviously wanted a feud between Usagi and Ameni, or maybe even Ameni and Yaten. But Usagi was determined to make sure that nothing like that happened, especially not over her. She had messed things up far too much to start pulling out the drawers again.  
  
"Any ideas, yet?" Ameni asked. He was sitting next to her with a comforting arm around her shoulders. Only friendly though. Usagi knew that he was perfectly aware of Yaten's temperament when it came to Usagi's feelings. There was no doubt that he would start a scene as soon as he saw Ameni enter the building with Usagi. Usagi would have so explain everything again. Usagi sighed, and leaned her head on Ameni's shoulder. (AN: Hey! I do that with my guy friends all the time! This is purely FRIENDLY, okay!?)  
  
"Well, whatever someone is trying to prove, it's defiantly making your prices go up." Ameni's first bodyguard was humungous. He was taller than Dana, and you have to be PRETTY tall to be taller than Dana. He was a large African man named Gregorio. He sat across from Usagi. Usagi, being the small, short girl that she was, probably didn't come any taller than his elbow, literally.  
  
"Being a model is harder than I thought. All this publicity. I didn't even know what I was getting myself into when I tried out for this." She shook her head, as if cursing herself for even signing up.  
  
"Well, don't quit now. Then the paparazzi wins. Happens to a lot of people. I knew that when I got into stardom. It's even harder with those American fans. They are a lot more.. shall we say, violent?" Usagi laughed, and Ameni chuckled, happy to make her smile.  
  
"Hmm. But it doesn't say anything about what the parents say when they find out that their daughter's a player. Have you ever thought about that? Have your parents ever call you up and started yelling at you because they saw you half naked on the cover of People!"  
  
Ameni shrugged. "I don't. I'm an orphan. My parents didn't want me to begin with."  
  
Usagi looked at him. "You never told me that."  
  
"Don't matter." He smiled reassuringly at her, squeezing her slightly.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"I'm not. Any parents that abandon their own child just because they had unprotected sex during high school... I mean, hey, I'd prefer the orphanage any day." Ameni said, looking slightly forlorn. "But I kept my father's last name, so when I became famous, I would get up on stage and reveal to everyone my father's name, and he would regret the day he ever let me go." He had a tad of vengeance in his voice.  
  
Usagi nodded, and leaned back on his shoulder.  
  
"We're here." Ameni's other bodyguard, H.G. , said. He had to duck down really low to get out of the car door. Gregorio got out second, then Ameni. Gregorio reached in to help Usagi out, and then put a comforting hand behind her back as she slowly got out. But she wasn't prepared to handle the sight that greeted her when she finally got a clear view of the reason they hadn't been able to park very close.  
  
Policemen had roped off a path towards the studio, and were holding back a lot of fans from running inside to see the models. But once they saw the black limo pull up, they all turned in favor of seeing the IT girl and the guy she had hurt walking up the isle.  
  
One man actually past the guards and tried to touch Usagi, but Gregorio, who towered over him, picked the fully grown man off the ground and threw him back over the threshold. Then there were reporters all in front of them, asking very hurtful questions to Usagi and to Ameni.  
  
"Usagi, how do you feel about how you treated Ameni last night. Everyone's asking..."  
  
"Ameni, what was your first reaction when you found out that Usagi was cheating on you?"  
  
"Now that you're back together, what do you think Yaten Kou is going to have to say about this?"  
  
"What was your REAL reason for breaking up with Ameni? Did Yaten ever threaten you into giving up Ameni?"  
  
Usagi stayed quiet, and let Gregorio and H.G. get her and Ameni into the shelter of the studio. Ameni took her hand and squeezed reassuringly. H.G. pushed open the door and led Usagi protectively by the back into the studio, Ameni following with Gregorio in tow.  
  
"I can't believe you forgive him, Usa. Honestly, he sold you out to the press. If you ask me, you should sue him for putting such things into the paper like that." Yaten said, glaring daggers at Ameni, who was looking incredibly harassed.  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes at Yaten. This was probably the 6th time he had said that. "Look, 'ten, he was framed. He didn't put that picture in there. He even has an alibi."  
  
"I'd like to test that alibi." Yaten challenged.  
  
"Oh yeah? Go on, call my landlord and as her where I was from after the party till 10 this morning." Ameni said. Yaten and Ameni had a glaring contest till Usagi sat on the couch with an exasperated sigh.  
  
"I'm not sure I want a coward and a malewhore anywhere near my girlfriend, you get my meaning?" Yaten said, with an accusing tone.  
  
"Are you sure you wanna date this guy?" Ameni said to Usagi, looking appalled that anyone would ever want such a pain-in-the-ass boy for a boyfriend.  
  
"You are in no position to tell her who to date! And for your information, you're not her boyfriend any longer, so I can also order you to stay away from her if you ever do anything hurtful to her, got that?!" Yaten ordered.  
  
"Yaten! Ameni hasn't done anything to me expect comfort me! He was framed! He didn't submit that picture! He went straight home and didn't wake up till 10, about 20 minutes earlier than we did. He wouldn't have had time to get a picture to the press within that time. Instead of blaming it on people without proof, how about trying to get suspects that would actually make sense!?" Usagi yelled.  
  
Yaten cowered slightly, and Ameni smirked slightly. Usagi had finally gotten the guts to tame the stuck-up I'm-all-that model/superstar. "Well, it's easy to see who wears the pants in this relationship." Yaten sent another glare at him.  
  
"Guys, let's look at the facts and see who could ACTUALLY have had time to submit a picture like that to the press without letting it known who the person was." Kassandra said, Minako and Naru nodding along with her.  
  
Babe, Nick(sadly), Yvonne, Rejin, Hugo, and Ken had managed to slip in sometime during the battle-of-the-boyfriends. Hugo and Rejin had taken protective seats on both sides of Usagi, seeing as how Ameni and Yaten had a good chance of fighting each other on who got to sit with her, so it was better if neither did. When Yaten and Ameni realized what they had done they got into yet another fight.  
  
"I'm Usagi's boyfriend! I have every right to sit next to her!" Yaten yelled at Hugo. Hugo only shook his head with a sly smile on his face.  
  
"Sorry, dude. I ain't letting you anywhere her with that attitude."  
  
Yaten reluctantly let it go, after Usagi gave him a beseeching look. He sat next to Yvonne, and leaned back with his arms crossed and a childish pout on his face.  
  
"Alright, the court is now in session!" Minako squealed. "Now that everyone's cooled down, we can get to business." She stood up and pulled up her belt in a very business-like manner that made Usagi laugh for the second time since she had seen the magazine.  
  
"Now, we need to examine the suspects and separate them from the most likely to the least." Usagi gaped at how sophisticated Minako was being. "Suspect #1..."  
  
Yaten cut her off. "Ameni Jaird." He stated, with a deadly glare at Ameni.  
  
"We can automatically cross him out." Gregorio said. He and H.G. were standing guard by the door in case any unwanted guests should appear. "We were with him when he went home and we would have seen him if he had left. And the landlord can also say so in a court of law." He glared at Yaten, who only sent a nasty glare back at the man who was ten times his size.  
  
"Ameni is out." Minako said before Yaten could say anything else. "Suspect #1..."  
  
"Nick Oriento!" Hugo shouted out. Nick glared at him.  
  
"I was with you guys the whole time. I wouldn't have had time to go out and give a picture to the papers. Remember? Anya wasn't allowing any autographs that night."  
  
"Nick is out!" Minako said, getting irritated at getting interrupted. "Suspect #1..."  
  
"Naomi!!" Naru said.  
  
"Let me finish my sentence!!!" Minako yelled, upset that her 'courtroom' was getting riled up. "Suspect #1..."  
  
"I agree with Naru." Ameni said.  
  
Minako gave up and sat down, angry with the cooperation she was getting.  
  
"It defiantly sounds like something Naomi would do. But the same goes for Ravyn, and everyone." Kassandra said, thoughtfully.  
  
"You think it would be someone who doesn't like you? Who have you seen recently that doesn't normally like you, Usagi?" Ameni asked.  
  
"Ummm..no one yet."  
  
"Okay. Now what, Sherlock?" Yaten asked in an annoyed voice, still not too cool with Ameni and Usagi being friends again. He still believe that Ameni sent in the picture, but he wouldn't run it by Usagi.  
  
"Alright," Ameni sighed, shooting a glare at Yaten. "Who was the first person to confront you about the magazine? I'm thinking that person would want to know what you thought about the article pertaining to you. Who seemed interested in what you thought about it?"  
  
Usagi thought back to the preceding day, throwing up, being late to the theatre, seeing the magazine, getting to the theatre, Naomi, Ravyn, and Kassandra, Francois worried about. Usagi stopped.  
  
twilight zone moment.   
  
Yvonne was fuming, Ken and Hugo were just plain confused, Ameni looked like he was in shock. Nick just complete indifferent, Minako and Naru looked like they had just lost their best friend, Babe looked regretful, Rejin looked a little more than angry. Yaten's face had gone beyond purple, and Usagi looked tearful as the whole group, with Kassandra, H.G., and Gregorio in tow, walked down the hall headed straight for the lobby where Anya was arguing with Francois about something.  
  
Yaten walked ahead of the rest and came to stop right in front of Anya, who turned to him with a confused look on her face. Yaten just kept his furious face on, and then did something that no one could have expected.  
  
SLAP!!!!  
  
Anya clutched at her red cheek, now with a slight slash across it from the power of Yaten's hit. Francois looked outraged, and immediately started cursing in French in a way made everyone know that if it were in English, he would probably have gone to hell and back for saying so.  
  
Anya rubbed her cheek and stood up, looked at Yaten with disbelief and pain in her eyes. "What is the meaning of this! You don't just come up and hit your benefactor like that!" She screeched, but the rest did nothing to apprehend Yaten for his doings.  
  
"You witch! How dare you use Usagi like that!?" Yaten yelled, about to hit her again, but another beat him to it. Ameni slapped her other cheek, sending her slightly to the left. When she straightened up again, she saw that all of the models, save Usagi, were eyeing her darkly.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about!? Why are you hitting me!?" She yelled out, but she seemed to know exactly why they were hitting her.  
  
"You used Usagi's pain to get you more money. You put that picture in the magazine because you knew that anything with anyone of your models on it would only bring our prices up, and with ours, yours as well. Anything with the Gemini models on it would only mean increase in your profits. We're nothing but poster children to you, aren't we?" Yaten yelled, pushing her back, chump-like. Usagi's bottom lip was trembling.  
  
"How could you!? Someone as innocent as Usagi doesn't need to be advertised for every mistake she makes! I wasn't even mad at her for telling me the truth, and you threw it back in her face!" Ameni said, pushing her back as well. "And to top it all off, you put my name on the picture! Framing me! What? Trying to make Usagi hate me? Maybe make a whole feud out of it to make you some more money? Hugh?" Yaten pushed her again, and for a moment, the two of them teamed up to punish the woman who caused the girl they loved pain.  
  
By then, Dana and Lee had rushed in to see what happened. They watched Yaten and Ameni gang up on Anya, pushing her back away from the crowd of other models who were standing protectively around small little Usagi, who looked like she was about to pass out from stress. They looked lost and confused, but then they caught what the two harassing teenagers were saying as they pushed Anya.  
  
"Just couldn't settle for us being on the cover of all the magazines in Japan and America combined, right? You just had to make something big to put you on the map, right? Are you so selfish you use Usagi's pain as a sudden big money maker? Did ya?" Yaten yelled, and Ameni followed him, degrading Anya till she was nothing but a quivering body on the ground, and they still kept at it.  
  
Lee and Dana turned concerned eyes on Usagi, who looked faint. They rushed over to her just in time to catch her before she fell. Dana picked her small body up and held it against his much MUCH larger form and carried her out, leaving it to Lee to make sure that all the press stayed back, but they didn't see the reporters clamber into the studio, therefore seeing the two models quarrel with their benefactor.  
  
Usagi looked like a sleeping child as she was huddled against Dana's strong chest. He looked over at Lee, who was looking like a father fretting over his little girl. They looked at each other, and finally realized just how much Usagi seemed like family to everyone. To the models, to Yaten, to her bodyguards, even to the men that she had just met. They all seemed concerned for the innocent little girl they saw before them. She touched a lot of people in the short time that she was a model. They suddenly felt intense hate for Anya for using Usagi's distress against her. Modeling was not something for such a frail girl as Usagi was. They suddenly felt like Usagi should quit modeling. There was so much for her, and so many people that cared about her, and she could get her feelings hurt so easily, that it was seemingly impossible for a girl like her to be able to survive the life of a model and superstar.  
  
Usagi woke up in her bed, her familiar, comfortable, bunny-covered bed. She was cuddled up with all her stuff animals like a little child, comforted by her animals friends tucked around her. She sniffed, and tried to get up, but before she could, her very own mother clambered into the room, holding a tray in her hands, and a hurried looking face. She looked like she would drop her tray when she saw Usagi sitting up in her bed.  
  
"Usagi! Oh, honey. I'm so glad you're okay. I was thinking that you had a concussion, but then again, who could blame you after all the stuff you've been through. But, don't worry, a few days rest, and you will be just fine. I brought you some hot chicken noodle soup, and some nice warm milk so you can rest some more." She said, settling the tray on Usagi's night stand and then moving to sit on the edge of the bed, and putting her hand on Usagi's forehead. "Well, you're alright now. You should have seen your father's face when he found out about what Anya did to you..."  
  
Usagi cut her off. "Anya? What happened? Did Yaten and Ameni hurt her? How long was I asleep!?" She was stopped from her 20 questions by her mother putting a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Stop talking, child!! You'll stress yourself out!" She said, pressingly. "You were asleep for 3 days, but you were drifting in and out of consciousness. The doctor said you were just tired from all the stress you've been under with all those rumors and such. And they've only been getting worse, you know. But more about that later, you're much too tired to hear about all the stuff Anya Yukito has gotten herself into. Almost every model under Gemini is threatening to sue her for everything that she's been putting in the papers about you. Honesty, how someone could sell someone for money like that. It's practically verbal rape!"  
  
"No, please. Tell me what's happened. What did Yaten and Ameni do to her?" Usagi pleaded, looking at her mother with tear stained eyes.  
  
"Oh, honey. The worst that those two did to her was a few bruises on the ribs. They got a little wild after Dana and Lee brought you home. Oh, and the both of them have been coming over everyday to make sure that you're all right. They came over this morning. In fact, they only left a few minutes ago. Just a little check up. You can tell those two really care about you. See them flowers?" She pointed to various vases in the room, full of various arrangements of flowers. "They've been coming since you passed out. Some are the models, Dana and Lee bought you that arrangement right there." She motioned to a particularly large arrangement of yellow and white roses. "Rei, Makoto, and Ami came over as well. Seiya and Taiki came with Yaten yesterday. They've been visiting regularly as well."  
  
She started rambling about who gave Usagi what, but she was too tired to think right then. But she knew that she had to get out of bed sometime that day to make sure that everything was all right. She was sure that Dana and Lee could take her to the studio and make sure that everything was squared away.  
  
Ikuko told her that all her appointments had been postponed, and Usagi was partially happy that everything was still in place, and nothing had been completely messed up on her behalf. And while her mother continued rambling, she helped herself to her soup and gave herself sometime to wake up. But she refused to look at any newspaper or magazine, or even watch television till she was back at the studio, with things completely taken care of. She would take care of the press later.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay, Usagi? I mean, the press has been complete A- wall when they found out that you fainted from a heart-attack after seeing Yaten and Ameni fighting over you." Lee said, concerned.  
  
Usagi bolted up. "Is that what they wrote about me! They said Ameni and Yaten were in a fight over me!"  
  
Dana looking uncomfortable. "Yeah, well..." He shot a glare at Lee, who took a guilty look on his face. "They twisted the words around. They thought that their story would be a lot more interesting than the ones that the models gave them. They completely cut out the part about Anya being taken out of management, and just centered it around Ameni and Yaten and their feud on who was going to get you."  
  
Usagi sighed, and started to sing a random tune to get her to calm down. It was all she could do to keep from throwing something. "Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods? Where's the street-wise Hercules to fight the rising odds. Isn't there a white night, upon a fiery steed? Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need.... I need a hero..."  
  
She continued on her little insane streak till they got to the studio and still she sang when she saw all the people standing in front. 'No matter where I go, there are going to be people who want to put me down. I need to be stronger to be able to get through this. There has got to be an easier way...'  
  
"do-dum-da-da-dum-da-da-dum-kalay-uh..." As she walked in, completely shutting out anything and everything the press were saying. As far as she could tell, they were still on the old story that she was cheating on Ameni, and all she would do is look lazily ahead and keep singing to herself. Lee opened the door for her, and they walked in. There was no one in the lobby, and they escorted her into the backrooms, used as a lounge and coffee house. That was where everyone was sitting around. Their gazes snapped to the door as soon as Lee and Dana entered, Usagi looking incredibly small behind them.  
  
"USAGI!"  
  
Yaten was the first to her. He had picked her up with a huge bear hug. When he finally set her down, he covered her face with kisses, but seeing as she was way too tired and distressed to respond, he settled for kissing her cheeks before he let the rest of them have their time.  
  
Ameni let the others greet her before she found her way to him. He hugged her close and set a kiss on her face. He lifted a hand to her cheek. "Glad you've finally got your feet, Usagi."  
  
She smiled tiredly, and took a seat on the over stuff black leather couch. Yaten automatically took the seat next to her. The rest sat in the other couches around it. Yaten put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close, and she laid her head on his shoulder, glad for something to hold her head. She sighed, content.  
  
"Did you know that the press said that you were pregnant with Ameni's baby and how Yaten was dead mad at you for going behind his back?"  
  
"MINAKO!!!"  
  
Well, I'm sure that I'm going to have the other chapters up a lot faster than I have been. Well, I'm getting started on chapter 12 right away, seeing as how I've got nothing else to do with my day. Hope you enjoyed it.  
  
PA 


End file.
